Night and Day
by It's Chaos in total
Summary: Day has been in Antarctica for almost 10 yrs with his brother a 21yr old Eden. He's well respected and something of a celebrity in Antarctica. Stories start spreading about a unknown vigilante known as Night. June hears about it and takes this chance to goto Antarctica in hopes of solving this mystery& seeing Day. But when she stumbles into Night things get a little interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**~Ross City, Antarctica ~**

"Suspect sighted black hair, cargo pants, black hoodie headed down Gardner Avenue."

I smile a little at their description, because seriously? He left out the fact that I have his backups lipstick smudged all around my collar. This little… _stint…_ was easier to pull than any of my others were. These damn Antarcticans sure are comfortable in their little point system. Turning around while continuing on running I point at said damn Antarctican.

"How much points has this taken from me? Oh wait you don't know!" I say while laughing a bit maniacally. Ever since I arrived here to get my goddy brain fixed I've been slowly remembering bits and pieces of my past. Eden being the smart genius he is came up with a way to switch off our point system so that no one, not even us can see what scores we have when he saw how irritated I was with the numbers appearing everywhere.

So that's how I ended up here running away from a soldier because I managed to hack into their system and start playing the senators conversation about how they believe they are above these "low score people."

"Freeze or I'll stun you!" the soldier yells ten feet behind me. _Ooh I'm shaking in sound proof boots._ Rolling my eyes I make my way over to trash bins and start scaling the walls. Even though I can't remember my whole past I get flashes of memories when I do or say something to trigger it, like now.

 _Me and some dark skinned runner with a head of short curls and ridiculously pale eyes are scaling a high beam planting bombs for the colonies air ships._ Then to us again but this time the boy is dressed to look like me.

" _Ready to make your move?" I whisper to the runner. "Got your bombs?"_

" _You think I'd forget to bring bombs? You should know me better than that." His voice turns taunting. "Day-no bull this time. Got it, Pretty Boy?"_

"Yeah got it Runner Boy." I mumbled as I land gracefully on top of a building and continue on till I get back to my house.

"Edens waiting".

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter later on I hope to have longer chapters but this is a little introduction into the story. I already have the other chapters planned out but I just have to organize it so it doesn't come out all jumbled together. I hope you guys enjoy this story it came to me while I was thinking about the whole Antarctica system.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think this is my first fan fiction that I'm writing for a website so any suggestions are welcome.**

 **Until next chapter**

 **~Byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day**

 **Emblem City, Antarctica**

"Daniel look at this new invention I came up with." My little brother Eden said as soon as I walked in. Sighing I said "Eden what if it wasn't me but was some crazed ex-girlfriend come to exact revenge?" I teased. Rolling his eyes he turned around and said "Daniel you make it sound like I've dated tons of women. If anything its _you_ the crazed ex would be coming after, now look at my invention." He says a little impatiently.

"Alright, just let me put my bag away goggle eyes." I say while removing my equipment. By now Eden has learned about my nightly routine and knows there's nothing he can say to stop me from going out each night. At 21 he really has matured well beyond his years. Making my way over I notice he has bags under his eyes.

"Have you been getting enough sleep Eden?" I ask with slight concern left over from our time in the Republic.

"Yes Old Man." Eden states referring to how I use a cane to walk around since my surgery. He knows I really don't need it but I'm trying to keep up appearances.

"It's just. This project has kept me up a little later than usual." He goes on a bit sheepishly. Whenever he gets really excited about a project he forgets he's human and needs sleep. And food, and anything else remotely related to hygiene. I'm hoping some chick will pop into his life and set him straight when he gets like that.

I narrow my eyes a little but let it slide because I know how excited he is for me to see what it is he's been working on. Hmm…maybe that's also a reason why he needs someone to set him straight, cause lord knows I'll give him whatever it is he wants and let him get away with anything.

He's my little brother, the only family I have left there's no way I would let anything happen to him.

"Okay so this will help whenever you need to disguise yourself for…whatever reason, like say that crazed ex-girlfriend of yours." He snickers

"Yeah, yeah so what will it do? Turn me invisible? Give me super sight so I can her coming a mile away? Tell me oh wise owl with glasses." I retaliate.

Giving me a cocky grin he moves aside and shows me what it is he's been working on.

"It…looks like something John would use to skin me alive with. What is it?" I ask slightly stunned and curious.

Rolling his eyes and laughing he shoves me aside.

"It's a modified walking stick that has a hologramed device implanted into it that allows you to look like you have on different clothes even though your still wearing the same ones. I'm trying to work on it so that it will change your eye color too." He explains animatedly while brushing his golden curls out of his eyes as he goes, his hands gesturing wildly. Raising my eyebrows I reply "Wow Little Owl I could've used this when I was out running today." It seems every time I come back he has some new invention that can change and improve our society.

"Yeah I heard about some Senators not being very pleased when Night turned his attention to them. That outta teach them that Nights not on their side like they hoped he would be.

Then again some creepy guy stalking women in hopes of protecting them does make one wonder if this Night fellow is sane." Eden snickers.

"Oh . Don't you have a date to get ready for Little Owl? If you don't hurry I'd be glad to take your walking stick and go on that date for you" I say winking. Looking at his watch Eden jumps up and starts rushing around looking for his clothes I laid out.

"Oh crap! I didn't realize it was getting that late, so I guess I'll see you when I get back, make sure you take your medicine its on the top shelf in the cupboard upstairs. One blue pill and one red pill and eat something with it!" He says while shoving his shirt on and grabbing his keys.

"Yeah I got it I can take care of myself Eden, now go and have fun, be a good 21 year old and have a drink!"

"okay yeah, do you think she'll like me?" Eden says stopping long enough to look at me with a worried expression. Making my way over to him I Pat him on the shoulder reassuringly

"Of course she'll like you, just do what I told you and she'll be putty in your hands. You're the best little Owl out there and she'd be lucky to have you, after all you do take after your big brother." I say smirking at him with a cocky air.

Rolling his eyes he puts his jacket on. "Yeah John was a great role model huh?" He says while I shove him out the door.

With Eden finally gone I slide the wall and cradle my head. Even after nearly ten years I still try to put the pieces of my life together. Earlier that memory brought up emotions in me and the ever present sense of overwhelming loss. My missing piece. No matter how much I try that piece will never come back to me.

When I finally got out the hospital and started to adjust to my new life here Eden would talk about some of the things that I did while we were in the Republic and as he talked I could see and remember bits of what he was saying. But when he came to a certain name he would hesitate and glance at me questioningly.

June Iparis.

Her name is like honey to me. Sweet and dangerous. She's my missing piece, the one I can't seem to be able to place. I remember meeting her when I woke up in the hospital in the Republic but other than that I don't know.

 _She walks in head slightly bowed like she's bracing herself for a painful impact._

" _Hi." I say staring at her curiously. Who is this beautiful girl?_

" _Hi" she replies softly "Do you know who I am?" she says further adding to my confusion and curiosity. I'm feeling a little guilty because I know what I say next will impact her greatly but I want to be honest so reply_

" _Should I?" Fast as lighting I see I jumble of emotion play across her face: hurt, grief, pain, relief, and finally resolve. She smiles and bows her head,_

" _Day, its good to meet you. I was sent by the Republic to see how you're doing. It's wonderful to see you awake again. The country is going to rejoice when they hear the good news." Even though her voice is professional I can see the underlying emotion of pain. What is going on? Who is she? Do we really not know each other besides as acquaintances?_

" _Day it has been such a privilege and honor to fight by your side. You've saved many more of us than you'll ever know. Thank you" she whispers. "For everything." She says this last part with so much anguish that it settles me and makes me feel warm a little._

" _The honors mine." I reply._

Now I start to think maybe… we meant more to each other. Then I quickly dismiss that thought because would some as beautiful and strong as that be interested in some as weak as me? Hell I don't remember half my life it feels like.

Sitting there for another thirty minutes I finally get up and make my way upstairs to take my medicine.

"Well Miss June Iparis, I have to say you just might be the only person I've ever had a unrequited crush on."

 **A longer chapters this time, hope you guys enjoyed it! Day and June will meet again in the next couple chapters don't worry. And Eden may just start developing feelings towards a certain ex-patriot. ;)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**

 **(P.s I believe I'll start posting new updates every week on Mondays just until I start getting settled. Follow and review I would like to know what you guys think)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Frankie didn't die in this story.**

 **All rights go to Marie Lu**

 **I just own the plot.**

 **Eden**

 **~Emblem City, Antarctica~**

"Hello Sarah, table for two." I tell the hostess while twisting my bracelet Tess gave me to help me relax while Daniel was in the hospital those five months.

"Yes right this way Eden." Sarah says leading me to a cozy corner of the restaurant.

"Is Day going to be coming soon? Or do you want me to bring your drinks now?" She asks while glancing around excitedly. Rolling my eyes in my head, I reply "Oh no, Daniel won't be accompanying me tonight. But could you please bring me a bottle of your 1979 Chono Reserva and the menus please?"

"Yes they'll be on their way Eden." She says while walking away a little dejectedly. I'm used to it by now but every time someone finds out Daniel and I are related they start acting all fake and like they're interested which is why I don't like dating anyone, because I never know whether they want to go out with me because I'm Daniels brother, or simply to just get close to Daniel. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but his fans are what I can't stand. That is also why I like Sarah because even though she's just as starstruck about Daniel, she also seems to take a real interest in what I have to say and the inventions I create. Daniel teases me and says that, that's because she's has a crush on me, but I know that's not possible.

"Here you go , Carmenéne straight from Chile. Enjoy your wine." Sarah says with a wink as she pushes her strawberry blonde bangs out of her eyes. Yeah, nope not a chance she's interested, besides she's like a older sister to me.

"Hey um, Eden?" A soft voice startles me out of my thoughts. Turning around I come face to face with a gorgeous curly haired brunette with bow shaped lips and the most dazzling green eyes I've ever seen. To prevent further looking like a gape mouthed idiot I stand up and offer her a seat.

"Thank you. I was a little nervous coming here because I wasn't sure if my going on a date with _the_ Eden Wing was real or not." She says with a adorable pink blush.

"I mean, you're a genius! Those insulated snow boots that you invented when you were 15 that allowed you to trek across snow almost as if you were gliding was just-"

Cutting her off with my laughter and staring at me curiously I say

"I'm sorry but you just don't know how nervous _I_ was. I mean usually people want to hang out or date me because of who my brother is but you want to because of _me, and my brain._ " I state grinning.

"Oh. Haha well when you put it that way it makes it look like your brain is all I'm after." She says grinning back.

"Hello my names Sarah and I'll be your waitress tonight. Do you have your orders ready or would you like another couple minutes?" Glancing at Sarah I nod my head and say

"Yes I'll have the usual and Miss… I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." I apologize to my date blushing a little. Smiling at me in response she says

"Frankie, and I'll have the Chicken Fettuccine."

 _Frankie…for some reason that name sounds familiar._

"Okay it'll be on the way, oh and Eden?" Looking back up at Sarah questioningly she says "Later on you'll tell me more about your newest invention yes?" Then glancing at Frankie and smirking she turns away without waiting for an answer.

"Well that was certainly awkward. Is she one of your ex's?" Frankie inquires with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Haha, no Sarah's just a friend, she's one of the few who doesn't just see Daniel when she looks at me." I reply back.

Her eyes go wide when I mention Daniels name.

"No way _you're_ the little brother of Day?" She squeaks out and glances around as if Daniel will pop out from behind the potted plants. **(A/N I know she said "** _ **The Eden Wing"**_ **but in this story she never used Days real name let alone his last name so she didn't put the pieces together yet.)** _Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Daniel maybe you should've went on this date instead._ Even though she started acting like this I can't help but find myself drawn to her. Her adorable reactions and the way she twirls her hair when she's thinking. Realizing I haven't replied yet I quickly answer her expectant eyes.

"Yeah, Day. He's my older brother." Something makes me wonder why she reacted like that though. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I came to Antarctica last week from the Republic. I'm just researching a few things and then I'll return back in a month." Frankie says. The Republic…

"Did you… _Do you_ know Daniel? " I question starting to come up with why she looks familiar.

"Umm…sort of." She says glancing up at me and then back down to where she's rubbing her wrist. It looks like she has a tattoo of a flag on her wrist. A Patriot flag?

"Chicken Fettuccine and Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes with a side of potatoes skins and a baked potato with everything on it. Is that all or did you need anything else? Maybe a to-go box for you Miss?" Sarah says giving us both a break from that dangerous topic. Frankie glances at me raising her eyebrows with laughter in her eyes and replies

"No thank you I think we're fine."

"I had fun tonight. You must really love potatoes huh?" Frankie says as we walk out the restaurant together a little while later.

"Mmm yes you could tell?" I joke back.

"I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think you were Irish." Laughing she twirls and hooks her arm through mines.

"Yeah? Me too, I have to be honest with you I didn't really expect a lot because I'm use to people only going after Daniel and they'll use me to do that. But you, your different from anyone I've met before." Hesitating on her front steps I turn towards her and step closer.

"You know you seem like a different person than I was expecting too. I figured you'd be just as cocky as your brother." Frankie says rolling her eyes and laughing. As she says that I take another step closer and suddenly were kissing. She sucks in her breath and tenses up at first but gradually she starts kissing me back and parts her lips giving me better access. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced. Too soon were pulling apart and I take a step back trying to catch my breath.

"Wow." She whispers looking at me a little dazed. Her lips swollen from our kiss.

Laughing I grin back. "Wows right, you really are something else. Maybe next time it'll be better timing though cause I just realized how late its gotten. Can I call you?" I ask a bit nervous she might reject me.

"Yeah of course here let me see your phone." I hand my phone over to her still reeling at the surrealness of this situation.

"Okay here you go, and good night Eden." Frankie says giving me a quick kiss on my cheek and turning around towards her front door.

"Good night Frankie." I say after her door already closed. Turning around I head back towards the house. _Well Daniel, I gotta say I'm glad you told me what to do on this date cause otherwise I would've blown it after I saw her face_. Grinning like a idiot and rubbing my lips I make my way slowly towards home.

 **Annnnd Eden got his first crush. I know I know you thought I was talking about Tess when I said former ex-patriot but I figured Tess was to old for him ;) Don't worry I have plans for Tess that may involve Pascao. Next chapter will be when "Night" gets into a** _ **little**_ **trouble with the Antarctican government and June hears about it. Also Im stuck on how to begin Chapter 4 any suggestions will be appreciated.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend Books Marie Lu does**

 **Shout outs at the end of this chapter**

 **Day**

 **~Ross City, Antarctica~**

"I _knew it! I bloody knew it!_ Last time I rely on that guy for information!" After planting the electric diffusing bombs Eden created I figured all I had to do was make my way out of there and I was home free. What I didn't plan on was the head of the Security branch coming in his office early from the scheduled meeting.

"Hey! Who are you?! What are you doing in here?! Your that Damn Night guy aren't you?" He yelled at me while attempting to pull out his knife strapped to his waist. Note I said _attempting_. He wasn't very successful because he was shaking more than pulling.

"I must seem awful scary to you yeah? Seeing as you can't even pull your knife out or to call for backup." I say smugly enjoying the way his eyes glance back and forth quickly while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Walking slowly towards him I twirled my dagger casually and give him a wicked grin.

"You know I once worked for someone with as much power as the President you work for. All that power and control really does get to them eventually. So tell me Mr. Dressen how does it feel being used and toyed with? Do you _really_ have any power at all or are all your decisions passed once it's under the approval of the _President?"_ I ask this last bit with scorn.

Face contorting in rage he looks at me and squints

"Where are your points? Why are the only one who doesn't have a scoring system and yet you have the language modifier chip?" Are all these Antarcticans hung up on this goddy point system?

"What is it with you guys are your point system?! Does it really matter if I have a low score or a high score? What prize do I get once I have reached the highest points? Do _I_ get to become the President? You can continue on living your life as a caterpillar under the control of the wasp who stung you but let me tell you Mr. Dressen, I don't like the way this system works and I'll stop at nothing to make sure it gets taken down. So you can tell your precious President that Night is when all things come to an end and it's the last thing you see when you close your eyes. All your mistakes and decisions are shown to you and that's what I plan on doing. I am going to show everyone all the mistakes that the President is making and bring his little perfect world to an end." I said clenching my jaw in an attempt to keep my temper under control. I couldn't afford to do anything rash like that one time in the Capitol.

Sneering Dressen replied "You may think you can change the system Night but what can one man possibly do? Stir up a nation? Let alone someone as rebellious and thick skulled as _you._ Why I bet the reason why no one can see your score is because it's so low it doesn't even exist. So go scurry back to your rat hole and only come back out at night when all the rats do their dirty work. No ones going to side with someone who hides their face, at the end of the day you will have _no one_ and that will be all your fault."

Suddenly I hear a explosion down below. Smirking I run to the window that I shattered getting in. Turning around I simply say

"That's my cue, make sure you check the tech support control center they may have a…minor setback for you to deal with. Oh and Dressen. I have far more followers than you'll ever know."

 **June**

 **1637 Hours**

 **Batalla sector, Los Angeles**

Years have passed.

I know I should stop looking because every time I find something it only brings more pain. The source of all that pain?

Ollie.

My dog always ends up ripping one of my important projects and I have to start all over again.

"Ollie! What did you rip up now?! Seriously dog when did you start acting up and destroying my work?" Walking over to where Ollie is I see that he did indeed knock over one of my boxes that held important stuff, but _this box_ in particular held some things that reminded me of my past and Day. Reaching around quickly I put everything back into the box and check to see if Ollie has anything in his mouth, luckily he doesn't.

When I get up to put the box a higher shelf my toe hits something under the end table. Reaching down I pull it out and find the microchip Eden gave to me before him and Day left to Antarctica ten years ago. At that time I was trying to balance my aching heart and the duties that I had to undertake as a Princeps-Elect after the war so I just shoved it in my pocket and when I got back I threw it along with other things that reminded me of Day into a box and put it in my closet.

Now all these years later I finally have the courage to see what it is Eden gave to me. Plugging it into my laptop I bring up the document and find that it's journal entries Day wrote during his last two weeks in the Republic after leaving the hospital.

 _March 17_

 _The headaches have gotten better, they don't seem to happen quite so often anymore but whenever I try to remember something from the last year or two my brain feels like it completely shuts down. It's frustrating because I know I'm forgetting something important._

 _Someone important._

 _Eden is taking everything in stride its like he's a mama owl looking after her injured baby. I can't believe how much he's grown up, its like yesterday that he was building a water balloon contraption and killing our flowers instead of watering them. He was always brilliant with his hands. I'm sure he'll become a famous engineer and people will be screaming his name instead of mines._

 _The pills they have me take make me drowsy so I better stop writing for now._

 _~Daniel Wing_

Laughing to myself a little at Days description of Eden as a mama owl I continue scrolling down.

 _March 18_

 _I've gotten some memories back. I remember running through the streets in the Republic and scaling walls to get into a hospital. I remember seeing a republic soldier out front and thinking he looked like someone who could be a natural leader. I think I was looking for medicine for my family to help with the disease Eden caught. I couldn't give up those goddy Republic rich people had enough medicine they could spare a few for my brother. But before I could remember any more one of the caretakers that has apparently been watching over us for a while walked in. Her names Lucy and she seems trustworthy._

Pausing my hands shake a little knowing he's talking about my brother Metias.

 _Through out all of this why does one name haunt me? Eden tells me stories of what went on during the last two years and as he tells them I can sort of see it in my head. Though when he comes to a certain name he looks at me out of the corner of his eye as if he's waiting for a reaction. June. That name haunts me even now, who is she, and what kind of relationship did we have that causes Eden and Tess to hesitate and search my eyes hopefully. June whoever you are you haunt me day and night. Even in my dreams I wake up gasping your name but I always forget my dreams as soon as I wake up._

 _~Daniel Wing_

There are a few more entries but I can't read them just yet through my tears. Day. You dreamed of me?

I miss you so much. I said this before but I'll say it again

 _I love you, I love you, until the day we meet again I will hold you in my heart and protect you there. I wish you here Day._

Closing my laptop I make my way to the bathroom and wash my face. I have the sudden urge to go look for him, whether if its just online or through Tess I need to know what he's doing and if he's moved on and is living in happiness.

When I'm opening my door I get a call on my phone. Looking at the caller I.D I see that it's Anden calling. Frowning I answer it, Anden and I haven't that much contact in the few months since our breakup.

"Hello?" I say turning back around not knowing how long this will take.

"Hello June, I know its been a long time but I just received word from Antarctica about a problem that needs to be handled. Apparently there's a unknown vigilante known as Night running through their cities and causing havoc among the citizens. Just last night he broke into the Head of Security's office and planted some kind of bomb that stops all electric Devices and when they turned it back on the data was erased." Anden explains sounding serious but I could hear the undercurrent of amusement in his tone. Antarctica asked for our assistance before usually when they a situation handled that may cause major points to be taken away from there soldiers. This Night guy…the opposite of Day.

Could it be? No I'm just trying to grasp at straws he could be doing the opposite of what Day was trying to do an bring him down.

"I'll be more than happy to go on this mission if that's why you are calling." I tell Anden jumping at the chance to go to Antarctica and see how Days doing for myself.

"When do you need me to be ready to go?" I ask.

Chuckling Anden replies "The squadron I have ready will be departing tomorrow at 0600, think you'll be ready by then?"

"Yes sir I'll be there early to make sure everything is in place and were ready to go."

"Of course okay bye June, and good luck." Anden whispers this last part.

Turning off my phone I rush trying to make sure everything is packed and ready to go in the morning.

"Well Ollie, hope your as in love with winter as you are with summer." I tell him smiling to myself at this sudden change in plans.

After ten years I'll get to see Day.

 **Sorry if it seems a little rushed I had to start my summer reading for school so I didn't get a lot of time to work on this as I would have liked. I want to say thank you to Littlerya, Guest Angel, Guest and Princesslolo123 for your reviews I really appreciate them!**

 **Littlerya: Thanks your motivation helps me to keep writing and not procrastinate like I usually would xD**

 **Guest Angel: Thank you I wanted to show Days love for his brother because I thought it was sweet in the book. The rest of them I'm still working on lol.**

 **Guest: Thank you! Your support means a lot to me im glad you like my story. :D**

 **Princesslolo123: Thanks for your support I'm hoping to update on a more regular basis so you guys don't have to wait long! Btw I like your name lolo…lolo!…LOLO! xD**

 **Next Chapter will be out on July 13. But if you guys want me to update new chapters faster I can change my schedule so new updates will be out every Monday and Wednesday. Let me know,**

 **Until next time**

 **~byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eden**

 **~Emblem City, Antarctica~**

"Hey Daniel back already? I figured you'd be out for another hour or so, but I guess it just goes to show how much of an improvement your making with your-"

Turning around I see Daniel stumbling in and collapsing on the sofa.

"Crap seriously Daniel I thought I told you to watch how you land."

Face scrunched up in pain Daniel glances up at me and gives me a weak smile before saying

"It's just a scratch, bruise, and hop from the third story I'll be fine."

Making sure he sees the look of disbelief on my face I get up from my kneeling position beside him and get the first aid kit stashed above the fridge.

"Scratches and bruises aside how'd it go? Can I hack into their system and retrieve that data, I wanna see what I can find to help me finish the configurations on my invention."

I question while applying the medicine to his wound. For someone who hates hospitals he gets a lot of abrasions.

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem now my contact from the inside called me on my way here and said that all the data has been wiped once the tech team came in. The data transfer should be completed right about…

A ding from my laptop sounds

Now." Giving me his trademark lopsided grin he scoots up and grabs his phone. Standing up I go over to my laptop excited about what I'll find waiting for me. I almost have my modified walking stick complete all I need is information on one of the governments configuration plans for a spyware technology they were working on.

Amateurs, I stole a peek at it while I reworking their systems a couple days ago I could have that finished and working with a few upgrades in less than a day.

Receiving a text on my phone I quickly reach for my phone but Daniel grabs it before I do.

"Oooh another text from your girlfriend is it? Hmm lets see she says-

Trying to snatch my phone back from him he jumps over the couch and walks towards the kitchen.

Hey Eden, you remember that research I said I came here for? Well I was suppose to get the research information from the Archives at the Security building but turns out that Night guy beat me to it.

Hey Eden she's talking about me! Jealous? "

Lunging for him I manage to grab hold of my phone. Shouting my victory I go off balance and we both tumble over the edge of the couch landing upside down.

"Ouch! You okay Daniel, did your wound open?" Turning my head I see him getting up off the floor holding my phone in his hand grinning at me with blood trickling down his chin from a now busted lip. Oops.

"Daniel give me back my phone! Do you know how much like a lunatic you look right now?"

Laughing he sits on top of the counter back in the kitchen ignoring me and continues on reading in a bad impersonation of a girls voice,

"So I'm going to have to go back to the Republic sooner than I thought. You know Eden, it almost seems like something Day would do back before the colonies war. Except this guy seems much smarter using that electronic diffusing bomb. Anyways can we meet up later on today I wanna discuss something."

Putting my phone down Daniel looks lost in thought, staring at the tiles like they hold the mystery to world.

"What's wrong Daniel, stuck in disbelief that she wasn't that interested in you?" I tease.

Slowly looking up at me with questioning eyes he asks "What..did she mean by something Day would do before the colonies war? Who's Frankie, Eden? Did she… _does_ she know me from the time before my surgery? "

Closing my eyes for a brief moment I try to think of the best way to word what I'm about to say next.

"Daniel.

When I first met Frankie I didn't know yet who she was or what she would eventually come to mean to me, but I soon realized that she's someone I have come to care for and that I'll do just about anything to keep. Along the way I did have some suspicions on who she was and her role in our lives. Daniel, I think, well I _know_ that she's one of the people from that rebel army the Patriots back in the Republic and she knows Tess too."

Looking up at Daniel to see what expression he'd have to this news that I had someone from his past life in the same city as him that could tell him more about who he was and help him piece together his story, his past and I kept it from him.

Picking his head up from where he had it held in his hands, Daniel looked at me with a small smile and got up shakily to his feet. Walking over to me I braved for his anger, but instead he clapped me on the back and said

"Well what are we waiting for? We have a date to get ready for!" Turning around quickly he heads to his room and starts picking out clean clothes to wear.

"Wait-what? Daniel your not mad I didn't tell you about Frankie sooner?"

"Nah I figure you had a good reason to not tell me, your my little brother Eden, my only family I have left whatever decisions you make I'll support it fully." With that Daniel goes into his bathroom and starts up the shower.

Knocking on his door I yell "Hey! It's my date I should be the one in there first! Your gonna use all the warm water before I get a chance to go in, I bet you take longer showers than girls!"

Laughing Daniel shouts back "Once she sees me the dates gonna be mines instead!"

Chuckling I turn around and head back to my room preparing myself to convince Frankie to stay longer. I meant what I said to Daniel, id do just about anything to keep her, even if that means telling her about my part in the Night attacks.

 ***Time skip an hour later***

 **Day**

Walking up to the small bistro down the road from our home I can't help but feel a little nervous. This is someone who knows about my past, who was there beside me when I was on the field. Maybe…she can help me remember who my missing piece is.

Walking in Eden looks around nervously, playing with his bracelet he always seemed to have since I woke up on the hospital in the Republic. Smiling I watch him when he finally sees Frankie, his eyes light up and he lets go of his bracelet straightening his spine he starts walking over towards her. Looking up myself I look for who hes making his way towards. This is the moment. Taking one step forward…

I get stopped by someones hand on my chest. Glancing one more time towards Eden and the girl he's now talking to I look at who stopped me.

It's a girl about my age, black hair, pretty green eyes, and…a pen and notepad in her hands holding them out to me. Sighing I take the pen and sign my name asking her

"How did you know I was Day? I have a different hair color and brown eyes I thought I covered my bases pretty well this time around."

Giving me a coy smile she says "Well you did cover your bases well enough if no one was looking well enough they'd never suspect a thing, but considering you walked in with Eden I got curious."

"Ahh but Eden has friends, he's not some loner I could've been one of them."

"Yeah, but he was actually _smiling_ and looking at you like you saved the world. Well you sort of did do that actually. But that's not how I recognized you, it was your paperclip ring you always wear. That is something you wear all the time no matter what disguise."

Raising my eyebrows I laugh and pat her on the back.

"Do you pay attention to detail like that all the time? Or just to good looking guys that walk in, admit it my good looks are what drew your interest first." I say with a cocky smirk.

Rolling her eyes she smiles back at me and turns around saying over her shoulder

"I saw you look at me when you walked in too, so don't confuse the reason you looked with why I looked Day."

This ones different from the others who come up me, maybe I should go talk to her later bit right now I have Eden and Frankie waiting.

Walking over to them I sit down beside Eden.

"Hey what held you up?" Eden asked as soon as I settled down.

"Ran into someone, interesting person I think I'll be coming back here more often."

"As full of yourself as ever I see." The girl Frankie says across from me.

Looking at her for the first time I get a sudden memory rise up.

 _Gun fire echos all around me, explosions from colony jets rock the ground. Switching on my mike I ask "How are the evacuations going?"_

" _As smooth as possible," The girl I recognize as Frankie replies. "Probably two more waves of people left. Ready for your big moment?"_

" _Go for it," I whisper back._

 _Then suddenly the JumboTrons turn on with a video of me sending a message to the colonies soldiers about my allegiance to fighting for the Republic._

Huh, so she's a tech wiz like Eden no wonder they're a perfect match, they can speak nerd I mean genius, to each other.

"Frankie, long time no see still hacking into Republic software?" I reply back after my short pause.

Widening her eyes a little she smiles

"No not anymore, I work for the Republic now officially, as well as Pascao, Tess and some other ex-Patriots."

"Daniel do you remember working with Frankie?" Eden asks sounding excited. He's always happiest when I piece together another piece of the puzzle that's my life.

Shooting him a smirk I nod my slightly. "Only a small amount of memories, flashe they get choppy and some blend into others so I don't know how much of what I remember is accurate."

"Well that's great news! You get memories back when you see someone from your past?" Frankie asks sounding suspiciously excited herself. I may not remember much but I know we weren't that close.

"Well my memory comes in different ways, some people cause memory flashes just by seeing them, and some cause them when they tell me stories of my past. Why?"

Looking a little sheepish Frankie looks at Eden and then me.

"Well that's sort of the reason why I wanted to meet with you Eden but since Day is here that makes it easier. I just got a text from Tess this morning, after I told them about the data being wiped here. She said that because of the Night incidents, the Antarctican government has called the Republic and asked for their assistance in ridding them of this vigilante."

Cutting in with a amused smile I look at Eden who's also smiling amused. "So what? Antarctica can't handle one guy so now they're calling in the help of the Republic?"

Shrugging her shoulders Frankie replies "Apparently they don't want their soldiers losing their points because of _one guy_. Anyways that's not the reason why we're here."

Staring at me straight in the eyes she looks as if she about to drop a hell of a major bomb.

"Anden is sending in some of his elite soldiers, and along with them is his best Commander.

June Iparis."

There's that name again. Always haunting me.

 **Well. Next chapter is when June arrives in Antarctica and has a run in with Night. How will she handle this mysterious and oddly familiar guy? And what about Day? How will he handle seeing someone he keeps hearing about and who's face brings with it memories he thought he'd never get back? Haha thank you guys soo much for your support! I have to change my schedule a little though so I'm sorry about that instead of Updating every Monday and Wednesday I'm going to update every Monday and Thursday starting next week. Again thank you! I love reading your comments on my stories.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Marie Lu does**

 **Sorry for the long wait I'm on a trip right now and my connection is sucky so idk when I'll be able to upload. Well I'm running on four hours of sleep so if the spelling or grammar is wrong I'll go back and fix it later, for now enjoy the story!**

 **Ross City, Antarctica**

 **June**

"Arriving in Ross City Airport, thank you for traveling with us."

This time when the plane does an abrupt jolt to the side I'm prepared for it. The magnetic landing will always surprise me with how smooth the landing is. Getting off the plane and going through the decontamination tent I sling my duffel over my shoulder and send a text to Anden telling him I made it.

"Commander Iparis." A soldier calls out walking up to me. Saluting back I glance down towards his name tag.

"Sergeant first class Washington what can I do for you?"

Lowering his salute he glances left, right, and then finally as if he was gaining the courage to look at me he turns his head and stares at me. For three seconds then he looks away again. _I guess word of my hard training has spread to this squadron._ I muse smirking at this soldier.

Since relinquishing my position as a Princeps-Elect I have been training hard and working to earn my spot on the field. With Day leaving I took all my anger, sadness, and frustration out on my fellow soldiers around me until finally one day Anden came and brought me out of my rampage.

Sergeant Washington ends up looking a little to my left and relays his message.

"We've received word from headquarters, we'll be bunking at the barracks in sector 14 in Emblem City." Nodding my head I turn around and start heading away,

"I'll reconvene with you guys later, for now you can head there and relax. That jet lag will be kicking in soon."

With that I head toward my car transport waiting outside. Its night here, that's when most of the activities seem to occur surrounding Night. _Messing with the governments equipment huh? Seems like something Day would do, but where Day tried to bring together the colonies and government, Night seems to want to break it apart._

Who are you Night? What is it that your trying to do?

Driving down the avenues aren't much of a help so far, I guess it's time I think like a vigilante. So stopping off at a nearby bar I try to think of a plan to come across Night. Bars are the perfect place to get information about going ons in the street, after all that is how I got my information about Day when I went undercover looking for him.

 _This is getting me no where_.

Paying for my drink I leave the bar and head towards my car, every time I asked a question about Night I just kept getting vague responses. It was like no one wanted to talk about the vigilante, ether that or by talking about him meant something for their point system.

Not realizing how late its gotten, or how far I parked I feel a sudden tingle run down my spine. Spinning around I confront whoever is behind me.

Nothing.

Searching the darkness all I can make out is the shapes of nearby dumpsters and the alley walls. Wait…

A silhouette. A slight figure of a person bending down into the shadows. My training kicks in and I reach for my gun while slowly making my way towards the looming figure. Weird, I don't see any scoring system or name identifier above this persons head. Could the government be creating robots to patrol the streets at night in an attempt to stop Nights antics? The news reporters are calling his actions 'Nightmares' how cliché.

Just fifteen more steps, thirteen, eleven, just a little closer…

Jumping forward I yank the person back and shine my light from my keychain on the persons face

"Who are you and what are you doing-"

Cutting myself off abruptly I see that what I thought was a person was in reality just a pile of garbage. I could have sworn I heard someone's footsteps behind me.

Before I make it five steps im yanked back and pressed against someone's chest with a knife to my throat. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity I grab hold of my assailants hand and flip him over my shoulder. Yanking my dagger from my boot I go into a fighting stance, "I have to admit you fooled me but that is the only time I'll allow that to happen, I know you don't have any back up otherwise I would have heard them by now and if you think I can't defend myself your poorly mistaken."

Standing up he rushes me and manages to pull my hair after I elbow him in face. Snarling he flips open his knife and moves in to attack.

"What no words for me? Do I have to guess your voice too?" Giving in to my taunting he strikes me in the face and feint's to the left before pulling out his knife and twirling it. I get up and we circle each other. Then rushing forward I jump off the ground and land a kick to his chest, knocking him against the wall. Numbers are flashing across my vision deductions in points, information about my surroundings, all this causes me precious seconds and makes me see the world as if I'm playing a game and the stats are covering the background where the battle is raging on.

Taking this as a the perfect chance to strike my opponent grabs a hold of my throat and pushes against the wall choking me. Reaching up to pry his fingers from my throat unsuccessfully I get a sudden memory of when I decided to join in on the fight and Day saved me from the angry girl who lost. _Day._ Suddenly I'm filled with all the pain and regret of missing him and being so close but not able to be with him. Black dots appear in my vision and my fingers start go to weak from lack of oxygen.

So, I do the basic of basic moves and kick him where it counts. Dropping me he grunts in pain, I kick off the wall, spinning and punch him in the jaw. Dropping down he remains still. Walking over to him I spit out blood and circle him, kicking him in the stomach for good measure. Yanking my leg he pulls me down and rolls on top of me.

Grabbing a fist full of my dark hair he bashes my head in the ground.

Suddenly, his weight flies off me and I hear a thud followed by muffled shouts of pain.

Then nothing, I try to get up but the pain in my head causes it to throb and I cry out. Hands lift me and carry me, walking steadily. Cracking open my eyes I try to see who my savior is, through blurry vision I make out brown hair cut short and broad shoulders. Then darkness, I guess I blacked out because next thing I know I'm opening my eyes to a white ceiling and the feeling of a soft mattress.

Reaching up I feel a bandage on my head and take inventory of my other wounds,

Bruised ribs, possible broken fingers, definite swelling on my knee, and a bunch of scratches and cuts all over my body. This is going to feel good later on.

"She's alive. How are you feeling?" A voice asks from a chair on the opposite side of the room. Looking over I see someone sitting up and peering at me curiously, head tilted to the side. This must be who saved me.

"Other than like death? Rainbows and sunshine over here." I manage to croak out.

Snorting he chuckles and moves over to give me a cup of water.

"Who are you?" I ask after taking a sip then gulp of the proffered water.

"Most call me Handsome, Charming, Suave, while others call me-

Cutting himself off he grins at me and changes his mind.

Well you can just call me Night."

Night.

Night saved me. The very man I was assigned to find and 'handle.' Actually this situation reminds me of what I went through with Day, except this time it's with Night. How ironic I think dryly.

"Night, just the person I wanted to see. Most people call me Short-tempered, Bossy, Heartless, while others call me- well you can just call me June. June Iparis."

I say back with a sarcastic smirk of my own.

Nights eyes widen and he stumbles back. _Hmm what's this?_

Night loses his confident mask and stares at me like he's seen a ghost.

 **Day**

"-Well you can just call me June. June Iparis." The girl says with a sarcastic smirk that ends in a slight grimace.

June, June, June why do you haunt me?

After all this time searching for answers and coming back to dead ends I finally have my missing piece here, right in front of me. Then why? Why do I still feel as if I'm not complete. Staring at her I get a rush of memories, one after the other, a jumble of images flash through my mind so fast I can't seem to grasp hold of any for more than a few seconds.

 _A girl with dirt on her face, cut and bleeding on a roof top. Im patching her up and hiding her from a raging girl with tattoos._

 _The same girl confronting me about her brother._

 _Burning eyes staring at me with deep emotion._

 _The feeling of soft kisses and holding her close._

 _Running through dust filled streets fighting off people and dodging bullets._

 _Her carrying Eden in her arms,_

 _A hospital, she's hooked up and saying that she's the answer, that she's the cure._

My head is bombarded with all these and more, I stumble back and sit down on the chair and hold my head.

"Um, Night you okay?" She-no, June asks.

Looking up I nod my head.

"Yeah sorry I just remembered I have to be somewhere, there's pain medicine on the night stand beside you, you should be fine to walk soon maybe go to the doctor and see about your ribs other than that you'll live." With that said I turn and head to the door. Before I can leave she says

"Wait!" Letting go of the knob I turn around slowly. She searches my face looking for…something I don't know. Well she won't recognize me I have Edens special cane to help disguise me. Raising my eyebrow I look at her questionably.

"Have we, met before?" She asks a little uncertain.

 _She can't know who I am._

"No. We haven't." Then I yank the door open and leave.

June. After all this time,

I remember.

 **Again I'm sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, this trip came out of the blue. Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews it makes me happy to see you like my story! Next chapter will be out HOPEFULLY on Thursday so until next time!**

 **~byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 finished on time and updated yay! Now to eat this cookie as a reward :D I was going back and fourth a lot trying to decide which scenario I wanted to write so here's what I decided on. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Marie Lu owns characters, not me :c**

 **~Emblem City~**

 **Day**

After leaving one of the apartments I own as a hideout I stumble towards my car and drive back to the house Eden and I live in. That was June I saved, the one that I can't remember but always seem to think about. _She's really here and I actually remember._

"Daniel? What happened, did you pick up the supplies I need?" Eden asks getting up from the counter he was sitting at researching things on his laptop.

I try to look at him but I can't seem to really see him. My visions been going in and out of fuzziness since leaving the apartment. I take a step towards Eden but end up falling,

"Daniel! What happened? Daniel?!...Dan..iel…" His voice has slowed down and I turn my head towards his voice but all I see is his silhouette through the blacks spots appearing in front of me. _What? Why do I feel tired all of a sudden? Eden sounds worried I should get up._ I try pushing myself up from the ground but hands press me down and stop any movement I try to make. _Oh well I was tired anyways, I think I'll just take a nap here. I've slept on harder places._

Faintly I hear Eden on the phone talking to someone and yelling for them to hurry, then I hear sirens and footsteps.

Then, I'm asleep.

I dream of wonderful things. I see images of me before we moved to Antarctica. I see my life from the last two years but as if I'm a spectator looking down at the scenes in front of me. All the missing puzzle pieces seem to snap back in place slowly one after another, creating a picture. When the last puzzle piece goes into place I see what the puzzle looks like, the picture that all my memories have created. It's…

Mesmerizing, all of those individual pieces of my memories have made one picture, and that picture is…suddenly the scene changes and look around trying to figure out where I am.

The ground has turned into grass, the sun is no longer hiding behind clouds but has come out and is shining brightly, the rays dancing on my skin. I see a figure walking towards me, a man, wearing a white shirt and khaki pants, his hair the color of wheat. When I reach him, I see that's its John. He looks at me and gives me a grin like he use to before everything happened and I knew that meant he had something important to tell me but he was going to savor trying to make me guess what it was.

"Hey little brother, you have a death wish don't ya?" He says chuckling and pats me on the back like he use to. I open my mouth, then close it again. My eyes are watering and I manage to crack a small smile.

"Nine lives John remember? You always said I was like a cat, once dead I'd just come back again."

"Yeah, and annoy the goddy crap out of me." He says rolling his eyes but shooting me a teasing smirk.

"I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry-"

"No need for the apologizing Daniel, you did everything you could. If anything I should be the one apologizing, I was the oldest I should have been the one going out and trying to get the medicine for Eden. I failed to protect you guys and you have paid a lot for that." He says looking at me with remorse in his eyes and a sad bitter smile on his face.

"No John, you kept us all together, you tried to instill order when the world turned into chaos. I use to think about what decisions you would have made whenever I went on missions and I still about that when I take care of Eden."

Smiling John slings his arm around my neck and ruffles my hair.

"Well thank goodness for that, otherwise you'd be down to your last life by now. Now I have some information you need and mom said I should be the one to give it."

Raising my eyebrow I look at him and motion him to tell me.

Smirking he crosses his arms, "Well aren't you gonna ask for it politely?"

"Unbelievable even now your hassling me. Fine, John can you please tell me the information you have that's oh so important to me?"

With a satisfied smile he nods his head and motions us to sit down, his face goes serious.

"You've already been through a lot, little brother and I'm sorry but what your about to go through will seem like its ten times harder than what you've had to endure. But you _have_ to be there for Eden and you have to lead because you have a strength and goodness in your heart that rivals anyone's on the earth. I know what I'm saying right doesn't makes sense but in time you'll understand. When you feel your in too deep or that you don't have any hope, dig deep and find that well of pure strength and endurance. You have everything you need inside of you Daniel you just gotta believe in yourself."

With that John stands up and offers me his hand.

Confused and not wanting him to leave me just yet I keep hold of his hand plead with him silently to stay. But he just gives me a small smile and shakes his head letting go of my hand.

"Your important Daniel, to everyone always remember that. Watch out for Eden he's scared and needs his big brother right now. Go to him, he motions behind me and turning I see Eden sitting beside me in a hospital chair, tear streaks on his face and holding my hand like I was holding Johns. Like he wasn't ready to let me go just yet.

I turn to look back at John but he's fading away.

"John! I need my older brother right now too!" But he just gives me another smile and points back towards Eden. Then a blinding white light causes me to close my eyes and when I open them next I'm in the hospital, with Eden holding my hand and tears running down my face.

Eden is by my side in an instant hugging me and mumbling things in my ear shaking. He's a scared 11 year old boy again beside me in the hospital.

I turn my head and give him a smile, remembering Johns words.

"Eden, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, I'm sorry. Eden?"

He pulls away and looks at me.

"John says hi, and he loves you and misses you. To not worry that everything will be okay. You know why?"

Stunned Eden just shakes his head slowly.

"Because I'm here, and I'll always protect you."

"You…saw John?" he says, blinking at me with his owl eyes behind his glasses.

Nodding my head, he smiles down at me and nods his head too seeming to come to terms with something.

That's how we are twenty minutes later when Tess comes in with a shocked and panicked June.

"Day, how many times do I have to go to you in the hospital?" June says, with tears in her eyes and rushes over to me.

Staring at her I seem to lose my voice.

Eden pulls away from me and motions to Tess out the door leaving June and I alone after 10 years.

Then looking up at June I give her a cocky smirk.

"June Iparis, I've been thinking about you for the past ten years."

 **Earlier at the apartment**

 **~Ross City~**

 **June**

After slamming the door closed behind him I take the pain medicine Night mentioned and slowly get up from the bed.

My ribs feel like they're on fire but I manage to stand up and take stock of my surroundings. He keeps this place bare, few personal belongings, no pictures, plain clothes that don't give away what his personality is like. This must be a hideout. Somewhere to bunker down when things get heavy.

I look out the window and see we're in the downtown district. I don't know what city we're in though, could still be Ross City or some other city nearby. So after drinking more water I pull up my GPS locator and see I'm indeed in Ross City still but that's all the information I have, this place doesn't seem to be on the map. _Hmm interesting._

Pocketing my device I go downstairs and see what's around here, seeing a café across the way I go inside and order a coffee. Then pull out my phone and call a shuttle to pick me up.

Staring at the other patrons I let my mind wander back to Night. He had brown curly hair, and mesmerizing green eyes that seemed to change to blue. He didn't seem like the ruthless criminal the Antarctican officials painted him to be, after all he saved me from getting beat to a pulp, a total stranger. Not to mention took me in to his apartment and treated my wounds. _Who are you really Night? What are you trying to do?_

"Miss Iparis?" I hear a voice say nearby. Looking up from my coffee I see someone looking around wearing a shuttle tag on his shirt. Standing up I go over to him.

"Im June Iparis, you must be the shuttle service."

"Yes, right this way ."

Getting in I give him the address to the barracks my squadrons stationed at.

Once there I thank the man and head inside. A text comes in once I step inside the building but before I can see who it is that texted me I hear someone call my name.

Looking around I see one of the other Commanders heading towards me.

 _It's too soon for this._ I think but plaster on a pleasant look once they get near. It must not have been that pleasant because he looks nervous.

"Instructions came in last night about the plans and information we need to get this investigation started right away. Someone was sent to tell you but you weren't in your rooms. Did you get held up somewhere?" He says seeing my scratches and probably bruises on my face.

"Nothing important, just send the plans to my rooms and I'll get everything organized once I've had time to look it over." I say. Nodding he turns and leaves.

Once he does I drop my shoulders exhausted, then look at who texted me. It's from Tess, so opening up her message I read it and then read it again my eyes scrambling over the short brief message.

Days in the hospital, Eden with him. Pick you up in five.

I run to the doors and see Tess drive up looking around fast. I go outside and run to the car. Everything going too slow for me.

Once inside she catches me up on what she knows. He fell unconscious all of a sudden, and went into shock. No one knows what could have caused it and Eden says it was sudden. They're treating him right now but they won't know how serious it is until he wakes up.

Head reeling from all this information I stare out the window.

 _I'm on my way to see Day._ But what a way to see him. I'm really starting to hate hospitals.

We arrive at the hospital and Tess gets directions to Days room after proving her relations to him. Once were at his room I slow down, my heart racing.

 _How will he look? Will he recognize me? Do I want him to remember me? Yes. No._

My thoughts are all jumbled but I have one clear thought. I _need_ to see him. It's like a ache. So pulling up all the strength I have I look at Tess and give her a nod. She opens the door and we step in.

I see Eden looking down at Day with a smile on his face and dried tear streaks on his cheeks. _He's grown._ I think remembering him as a young 11 year old. Then I see Day, he's breath taking. His hair is cut short and unruly from laying down for so long. They notice us and Days blue eyes seem brighter than I remember. I feel tears in my eyes and I don't care if he remembers me or not I hear myself say

"Day how many times do I have to go to you in the hospital?" and suddenly I'm at his side. I vaguely hear Eden tell Tess he wants to talk to her about something and the door close.

Then suddenly its just us.

Day looks up at me and gives me his cocky smirk and I feel a piece of my heart mend together knowing it's directed at me. Then he opens his mouth and says words so sweet and shocking I cry tears of joy.

"June Iparis, I've been thinking about you for the past ten years."

 **I felt Day should have a moment of forgiveness and closure from his brother John. I don't know if I portrayed John well enough though, so sorry if I screwed it up. :p Next update will be on Monday! I want to thank everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed this story. It means so much to me I can't describe it and I don't think I ever could describe it. And I'm not even going to try haha well thank you guys again!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	8. Chapter 8

***WARNING: INTRO IS LONG; SHOUTOUTS IS WHY***

 **Hello guys! So I was struggling a little with how to proceed next and called in some help from friends and my sis. They were really helpful and helped me figure out what to do with my story next so this chapter and following one is thanks to them. Sooo iftoudontikeitblamethem! Lol Shout out to my sis Amber and my PIC Maria!**

 **Also I just want to give a few shout outs to my amazing reviewers:**

 **Chapter 11punk:** **I'm glad you liked it! I have a few good scenes coming up so by chapter 11 hopefully you won't be punky lol ;)**

 **TrisVeyOfilleaDi: Why thank you, *bows* their reunion was what I thought about most and that's what itook me a while to write because I kept changing it but I'm glad you liked how they met :D**

 **TrisVeyofDistrict12: I'm not sure if you're the same person but if you are then damn it your double the awesome! If not your still in my top favorite people right now. And haha yeah Day was as always his cocky self and June was going through a lot of emotions if you couldn't tell xD**

 **You guys are truly amazing and I love you all!**

 **Back to the story,**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Marie Lu**

 **~Emblem city, Antarctica ~**

 **June**

I can't believe this, I'm really here seeing and talking to Day.

Sitting beside him, he gingerly scoots up grunting in pain. I move to help him not wanting to see him in pain anymore but he puts a hand up and stops me. So sitting back I bite my lip and watch as he slowly sits up.

"Im…fine June. Just a little sore from falling all of a sudden." He says giving me his trademark smirk I've missed so much over the past ten years thinking I'd never see it again directed at me.

Then raising an eyebrow I ask, "So why did you fall? All I've heard so far is that you went into shock. What could have caused you so much shock that your body would collapse and make you go unconscious for nearly six hours?"

Day looks away from me, his hands playing with the sheets. Tell-tale signs of him trying to hide something.

"I don't know I just walked into the living room where Eden was and then I got this sudden burst of memories flood my brain. It was both incredible and painful, like a dark mercy that allowed all the memories I've been yearning for to come back but all at once. I don't think I got all of them back but I got enough that caused me to go into shock."

"And you don't know what triggered it?" I ask trying to piece together this new knowledge.

"…no…no idea." Day says then goes back too looking at his hands that have now twisted the sheets.

Narrowing my eyes I open my mouth to get mad at Day for keeping something from me when we just got back together after ten years but he cuts me off before I can get a word in.

"June I've been racking my brain for _so_ long, wondering what it was that I was missing, _who_ I was forgetting. You don't know how much anguish and torture I went through everyday knowing I would never be complete if I didn't figure that mystery out. I thought I was going crazy, losing a piece of myself. I would wake up from dreams of you not remembering what I dreamed but knowing that in those dreams I got that piece back."

He says all this with so much emotion and anguish its as if I'm feeling his emotions along with him. By now I'm sure my face is red and blotchy from all my crying but that doesn't stop me from leaning over and burying my face in Days shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, for those first few weeks after I saw you at the hospital and you didn't remember me I felt as if I couldn't function right but I had to. I threw myself into my work staying after hours into the night even after the last person retired for the night. Even then, I would work, some nights I wouldn't be able to sleep because I would dream about you, us fighting together, you getting hurt, me not being able to save you and then you would come back but every time you would forget me. I didn't want to sleep and so I would drink coffee and stay up through the night. I eventually forfeited my position as Princeps-Elect because that wasn't what I wanted and you showed me that. After my initial state of sorrow and depression my emotions turned towards anger, and I took it out in bootcamp and training.-

Stopping I laughed remembering the way I yelled and taunted the other cadets. Fighting with everything I had and not taking anyone's bullshit.

I gave them hell, the commanders at that time asked who I thought I was marching into their camp and wrecking havoc on the freshman cadets."

Day was holding me close to him listening to me tell him what I went through but at this he pulled back from me a little and stared into my eyes giving me his lopsided smile.

"Oh and what pray tell, did you have to say to that I wonder miss June Iparis, ex-Princips-Elect, elite soldier, the Republic's favorite prodigy, and my tough fighter?"

Smirking back at him I tell him, "Well after giving them a piece of my mind I would tell them, _I am June Iparis, I have fought in the war against the Colonies and Africa, I have loved someone and lost them, I have went through hell, lived in hell, and now I'm fighting back against this hell, so you wanna know who I am? I'm the one that's going to be First Commander and take this rag tag excuse of an army and turn it into what it's suppose to be._ Then I would usually storm away and live off of noodles until Anden or someone would come talk to me."

By now Day had his head thrown back and was laughing, most likely imagining me standing up to them. Thinking back I start laughing too, seeing a small pale girl with bags under her eyes and steel mending her broken heart, looking up towards a high Commander proclaiming to overthrow them.

What I didn't tell Day was that I also said " _I have lost someone dear to me and I can't grieve because how do you grieve for someone who doesn't even remember you exist?"_ When I said that, the commanders would realize who I was and start to back down but they still had to have a stern face because they couldn't show they were backing down to someone under them.

Day puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face up towards him. I feel something on his finger but before I can see what it is he moves his other hand and cups my face gently and looks in my eyes, his a striking blue.

"June you have been through so much, and I know I'm the one who has caused you all that pain. You're a strong person, and I'm not talking about physically because you couldn't defeat me if we fought-,"

He says smirking, but then his face turns serious.

"Im talking emotionally. You've been through the wringer only to have to soak up more pain and loss from someone who's still alive damn it. I don't know how you do it June, I've been going crazy, I still feel like I'm going crazy, but you endure it and still you've come out someone stronger. What cuts me and hurts me deeper, is that _I'm_ the one that has caused that pain."

Shaking my head I smile up at him.

"No Day, I don't feel that strong right now, I feel as if I'm unraveling and you're the only one that can keep me together."

I'm about to say something else but Day is staring at me with smoldering eyes and starts to lean down. I rise up a little and close my eyes, my hearts beating faster and so loud I'm afraid he'll be able to hear it.

I feel his breath against my lips, and I hold mines preparing for the feel of his lips on my own after _ten years_ when suddenly we're interrupted by arguing out in the hallway and then suddenly the door opens.

Day curses and looks up to see who it is at the same time I mentally damn whoever it is I have to thank for all the shitty luck I've been having.

A beautiful brown haired woman with dark eyes opens the door with Eden pulling at her arm and Tess trying to reason with her while simultaneously pulling Eden back. They both stop when the door opens and stare into the room at us. Eden with a sheepish smile and Tess closes her mouth with wide eyes. The woman finally yanks her arm away from Eden shooting him a glare before turning back around to face us. She saunters over to Day, giving me a once over and sneering. Then placing her hand on Days arm she says,

"Daniel honey, you scared me! When I heard you collapsed after years with no… _accidents_ I rushed over as soon as I could. It looks like you were well taken care of though."

Looking over at me she gives me condescending look and says "You can go now, I got him from here."

 _Who is this woman? Why is she calling Day Daniel, he only lets his family which is Eden call him that._

Giving her a incredulous look I open my mouth to say something back when Tess rushes in and starts to pull me away saying "Come on June, someone from your squadron called, they said they needed you for a meeting."

Shocked I look at Tess, _Why is she pulling me away from Day? And why hasn't he said anything yet?_ I look at Day hoping to see his face the same as mines and about to go off on her for calling him Daniel, or maybe for him to have a blank face because he doesn't know her but instead I see he doesn't have any of those faces, he's turned his head from me and it doesn't look as if he's going to move her hand from his arm any time soon. Hurt and confused I let Tess pull me out of the room.

When I pass Eden he grabs my arm and I look up at him, with tears filling my eyes but damn if I'm going to let them fall. I've cried enough for one day.

"Don't worry June, I've got this." Eden says offering me a small smile and nodding his head towards Day and _her._ Not understanding what he means but since he tried to pull her away from the room I just nod and look back at the floor.

I have all this pain in me, and I still have to go to a stupid meeting? I storm out of the hospital, Tess calling out to me saying something about checking on me later and heads towards her car.

I'm shaking with pent up emotions and anger. Rounding the curb to where my car has been dropped off I see two figures in hooded robes walk towards me. Flashbacks to last night pop into my head of the mysterious fighter and I go into defense mode, listening for others and analyzing the people in front of me. I hear footsteps from my left and right side and the sound of a knife being pulled from a sheath about fifteen steps behind me.

Cursing my own stupidity for allowing my emotions to get the best of me I stop walking and pull out the knife I have strapped to my waist. _Well at least I can get all my anger out without wrecking havoc on my squadron again._

They've circled around me, I see two with metal bars, one with nun chucks, and I can't see the other two just yet. I face who I believe to be the leader and question, "So what does the Antarctican governments _dogs_ want with me? This has to be the second attack within the last twenty-four hours, I have to say I'm not feeling very welcomed here."

"Its not _you_ specifically, your just in the wrong place at the wrong time." _A female huh?_

Then they start all rushing towards me. I block ones punch and round kick the other behind me. One on my left hits me in the ribs with the metal bar and I gasp in the pain. Turning I yank the other metal bar from the one on my right after flipping them and slamming them on the ground and kicking their stomach. Then whirling I face the other three. The leader has the nun chucks and is slowly walking towards me.

"My, my she's trained. Must be one of the Republics elite members."

Running towards her I slide down as she whips the nun chucks towards my head. I elbow her shin and grab her legs twisting and pulling her down with me. Straddling her I land punch after punch. My ribs are screaming in agony from the recent abuse and the new bruises I have forming. Sneaking up from behind one of them lands a kick to my side causing me to grunt in pain. Tears are slowly blurring my vision. _Damn it, I'm suppose to be a prodigy and this is how I fight?"_

Picking up her nun chucks I hit her sides and knock her unconscious with a blow to the head. Standing back up I fight off one assailant and choke the other with the chain of the nun chucks. A tall guy comes out of no where and body slams me into the wall. My breathing has become ragged and one eye is swelling up. I do a quick sweep and see four of the five are lying on the ground leaving me with one and the tall guy to deal with.

Tall guy moves quick and has me in a choke hold before I know he's gone. Kicking back I release myself and fall to the ground gasping in air. Then jumping off the ground I duck behind a car and search for a weapon to use.

"Come here girly….come out come out wherever you areee…" Footsteps sound from two cars away. Crawling under the car I see a gun lying near where the leaders body lays. _Where's the other three?_

I then notice the feet combing the car port searching for me. Slowly crawling towards the gun I hear the tall guy somewhere close by but the echo ricochets off the walls leaving me to guess which direction he's in.

A few more feet, I reach out my hand and grab the gun, rolling into a crouch. Someone walks by and I stand yanking them back while slamming the butt of the gun on their head.

Searching I see the exit close by, glancing around I see two of them at the far end and one near a van. Im almost at the exit when I'm pulled back and shoved towards a car.

"Damn so close." I spit out blood and glare at the tall man.

He gives me a smirk and looks me over much like that woman did earlier with Day.

"You seem well trained, so I'm guessing your _very_ important to the Republic. Yang take her to the van, we can use her."

"If you think I'm going to be taken that easily your sorely mistaken." I say eyeing this Yang person.

"Oh I'm counting on that sweetie." Tall guy says before pulling out some kind of vial from his pocket and shaking dust into his hand. Then raising it to his lips he blows in my direction.

"You think _dust_ will stop…me…" My eyes get heavy and my head starts spinning.

I feel myself falling, but someone, maybe Yang, catches me before I hit the floor and throws me over their shoulder. I look up through the fogginess that's taken over my vision and see something fell from my pocket in the fight. I can't make out what it is though because I'm too far away and the pounding in my head makes my vision go red, then black. Then suddenly my eyes are closed and I faintly hear someone say

"Think this will get Nights attention?"

Then I'm gone.

 **Eden**

After yelling at Daniel for acting that way with June and at Onyx for barging in when I told her Daniel needed to relax I make my way downstairs. I've had a deep dislike for Onyx since I first met her. She gives me a weird feeling, like I have to constantly be on my guard when I'm around her, she's Daniels therapist and has been there trying to make him talk about what he can remember from his time ii n the Republic. She never stops even when Daniel yells that he can't remember and breaks down at his memory loss. I always have to stop her from going to far and to pick up the pieces she leaves Daniel in. But Daniel thinks that she's good at what she does, because she's helped him regain some memories, more than what the others have been able to do.

Onyx has since barged herself more into Daniels life, and no matter what I do I can't seem to stop her from invading. I'm afraid she'll change Daniel and I don't want him going through any more pain than he already has, it's not fair. He's been through hell already he deserves a break. With June here and his memory of her back I thought this would all end that we could finally rid ourselves of Onyx, but it seems she's found another way into our lives.

Glaring I slam open the hospital doors and head to my car, pulling out my phone to call Frankie.

Pressing my phone to my ear I glance down at something shiny laying on the floor of the car port. Bending down I pick it up and bring it towards the light.

I drop it and my hands start to shake, looking around and shining my mini flashlight from my keychain I see spots of blood on the ground.

" _Hello? Eden? Hellooo?"_

Snapping out of it I press my phone to my ear and take a deep breath preparing for how Frankie will react.

"Frankie, I'm at the hospital that Daniels in right now, well technically I'm in the car port now but I just found June's paperclip ring, the one she _always_ wears."

"What! Okay, okay, okay, this could just be a coincidence it might've fallen off-"

"No Franks, its no coincidence. There's blood splatters on the ground near it too, looks like a fight happened. About six people maybe judging on the footprints in the dusty floor."

Silence ensues for a couple minutes then,

Sniffling slightly but Harding her voice Frankie says, "Ill call Tess, go tell Day well meet up back at you guys place and plan out what to do."

Hanging up I sigh, and rub my head.

 _Day is going to kill me, no whoever did this first, then me._

He told me to watch out for her when I was leaving, and I failed to do that five minuets into giving me the job. What kind of bodyguard am I?

Laughing at myself I shake my head and head back inside.

 _I'm a engineer damn it, not a bodyguard. But this is June. If we don't find her or if we do but she's…badly hurt, then I don't know what that'll do to Daniel. He was on the verge of losing it before he remembered June. Now that he does remember her and has seen her…_

 _Lord help us all._

 **Alright finished! Sorry I'm posting this at 4pm my time, I was going to earlier but I wanted to make changes first. Thenn those turned into adding other stuff and bam! 7 pages were written before I knew it lol, well hope you guys like this chapter I got the kidnapping idea from my best friend Maria. Read on, and find out what happens! Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fellow lovely people. This chapter has gone through so much revisions and changes that my mind has officially shut down. After this I still have to write up my next chapter for my other story too . I want to take this time to thank a couple people who have both helped me with ideas and motivation to finish writing this in a slightly more timely manner.**

 **To Alex my other best friend who saw I gave a shout out to Maria and my sis in my last chapter and demanded I give him one too. *rolls eyes* Here you go Alex. He did actually help me though with Days character in this Chapter considering he sorta does remind me of him.**

 **And to Chapter11punk who gave that wonderfully insightful review on my last chapter, you rock. I did in fact use one of your ideas in this chapter and it did help me clear up the confusing stuff that would be included had I used my idea instead.**

 **So without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

 **Diaclaimer: huhhh Marie Lu, unfortunately owns the characters.**

 **~Emerald City, Antarctica~**

 **June**

My head pounds and my eyes feel like lead. Well I guess that's to be expected considering I got ganged up on out of no where. At least I got my shots in too, smirking but finding it painful I end up staying still. Listening to see if I can hear anyone around I come to the conclusion that I'm alone. So slowly and painfully I open my eyes and move my head around taking in my surroundings. I'm currently tied to chair in a bare room that seems to be in an abandoned building.

Testing the bonds around my wrists that are tied to the arms of each side of the chair I nearly scream because not only did they manage to knock me out with fairy dust _at least that's what I'm willing to believe._ But they're smart too, to top it all off. Damn I was hoping the stereotype that all evil henchman were stupid would be in my favor but I guess my rotten luck just keeps on going.

Looking around I spy a jagged piece of metal from what looks like multiple gun shot holes in the wall surrounded by dried blood stains. _Wonderful._ I think dryly but it is in fact wonderful because if I can't just get to that I can cut through my bonds. Looking down I see the chair isn't connected to the ground so maybe I can scoot over and get try to stand and saw my way out of these infernal skin chapping things. So bracing for the pain in my head and body I gather all my strength into my torso and legs and scoot over a fraction of an inch, the pain in my ribs are worse than I originally thought I nearly cry out in pain.

Gritting my teeth I curse at myself in my head, _you just have to make it five feet June, half an inch isn't going to get you anywhere, your suppose to be the first Commander for crying out loud._

So with that I suck up my pain, pull up my big girl panties and move another inch.

This is going to take some time.

Footsteps are coming towards the door now, so I stop and position the chair so that it looks as if I haven't tried to move at all and considering I only managed to move a couple inches its not that hard.

The door swings open to reveal the woman who at the time seemed as if she was the leader but unless leadership changed from the time I got knocked out to the time I woke up I'm guessing that the man that walks in behind her is the real leader considering he has a air that oozes command. Also the woman looks as if she's cowering under his watchful eye.

She stalks towards me though and gives me a look of complete disdain as if her fear of her leader is my fault.

"So your finally awake Republic soldier." She says scorn evident in her voice.

Raising my head I glare staring straight into her eyes, I may be tied up but hell if I'm going to show any weakness in front of these scum.

"Mute are you? Or are you just trying to bid your time hoping some _real_ hero will come and save the _day_ or shall I say _night?"_ She enunciates the last few words giving me a smirk. I suddenly remember the last conversation between the two hooded figures before I knocked out.

 _Think this will get Nights attention?_

The attacks make sense now, they were trying to get Nights attention by attacking the ones sent to handle him in first place probably trying to recruit Night to their side.

Well I was originally staying quiet to try to come up with the best tactic to use but it seems by being quiet she's giving me all the information I need. At least one person is sticking to the stereotype.

But what does Day have to do with them?

"You see we were trying to get Days attention at first hoping maybe his leaving the Republic with no memories but bad ones remaining of that place and his apparent dislike and suspicions about the Antarctican government system would allows us an easy opening to bring him in on our plans but that didn't turn out too well in the end, so when this Night fellow came along trying to tear down Antarctica's system we decided he would be better suited for the job."

This whole time the man was standing in the shadows observing me but at this he steps forward and silences the woman.

"That's enough Manaline, she's still one of the Republics elite, mute or not she can still ruin our operation."

Closing her mouth Manaline nods her head and apologies before backing up a step.

"I have to say you really did a number on my men out there."

Manaline clears her throat and the tough guy glances at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted me to point out your lack of skills and how you got knocked out in the first five minutes of fighting and only regained consciousness when Jeremy had to drag you in the van."

"Err um no sir."

"That's what I thought, now miss…"

I am not going to give him my name so instead I end up saying the only name that pops into my mind.

"Jameson, _Commander_ Jameson." _What the hell? Why that name I still hate her for what she did to my brother and almost did to Day._

"So she speaks, commander is it? So we were right in assuming your one of the Republics elite sent here to stop Night?"

Smirking this time with a little less pain I decide if I'm going to take Jameson's name I might as well make her character seem as bad as it was.

"Well you know what they say about assuming things…but in this case yes I am one the Republics elite."

Giving me one of his evil smirks he backs up nods his head.

"Excellent, now you just stay here while I send for someone to interrogate you. Why not take this opportunity to see into the Republics plan eh?"

"General Grieves wait!" Turning around he looks back at Manaline.

"What is it now Manaline?"

"I would like to be the one to interrogate her if I may."

"Hmm I suppose this could make up for your incompetence earlier, fine go ahead but I expect good answers later." Then he's out the door and I'm left with Manaline.

Gone is the cowering girl and in her place is one filled with fury and a vendetta to make me pay for causing her to look like a fool in front of her leader.

"Now that were alone I can get down to what I was waiting for. " She says stalking up to me and cracking her knuckles.

"What because I'm tied up and can't defend myself you think your all tough now?" I taunt still trying to figure out a way to get out of these without her knowing my objective.

"If your so tough I'm sure you could get out of those yourself, now. What is the Republic planning on doing if they somehow manage to capture Night? Though I find that highly unlikely considering he's very skilled in what he does but probably not as skilled as Day." She says her eyes gone slightly dreamy when she says Days name.

I narrow my eyes at that at first because she obviously has a crush on _my_ Day but then calculating because maybe I can get her to help me out by using Day to my advantage.

So sitting back against the chair I give her a friendly smile. Well as friendly as I can to my would be tormentor.

"Day huh? Well I know him personally and I've had a recent encounter with Night which lead me to my bruises I have from before you guys decided to man handle me." I purposely leave out the fact that my bruises aren't from Night in fact but from the other person who I'm sure is part of their group. _What is with them are they on some kind of special drug that enhances their fighting?_

"I have to say Day is a better fighter and all around much better person than this Night guy you guys want so much. He's even more handsome too, no wonder you guys couldn't get him on your side, he's better off with us and he probably saw that. It's just a matter of time before Night sees that too and comes running to us."

Manaline narrows her eyes and walks up to me pulling out her baton from her side and holding it against my throat leaning my chair back to the point it could fall over if she pushes just a little more.

"Day did _not_ join up with you guys, he hasn't declared any relations with any Capitols yet and you say you know him personally yet your from the Republic. He would have only had any relations with the Republic during the battle with the Chancellor and he lost all memories of that time. The only person he did know personally was June Iparis and she's no where on his radar anymore." She says smiling at that last part.

My anger starts to rise but I can't say anything about that because then she would catch on to me. Then she says something surprising.

"I also know that your not really Commander Jameson because she was executed in that battle by some soldiers because June was to weak to do it herself, honestly what _does-did_ Day see in her?"

Her words hurt because I remember that fight well, I still get flashes of those last moments from time to time haunting me.

 _Coming onto the roof and knocking a fighter from the Colonies army unconscious. Then seeing Commander Jameson take aim at Day whose running as fast as his broken body will allow him to trying to get to Eden. I finally reach her after she's shot Day two times but he still somehow manages to carry Eden to safety. We fight and get a few hits in each and when I finally flip her over my shoulder onto the edge of the roof where were fighting but she grabs hold of my arm pulling it out of my socket, her nails digging deep in my skin._

 _Down below, Republic soldiers are still herding evacuees, firing on enemy soldiers on other roofs, shouting orders into their mikes._

 _I scream at them with everything I have left. "Shoot her!" I shout. "_ Shoot her! _"_

 _Two Republic soldiers snap their heads in my direction recognizing me and taking aim._

 _Commander Jameson looks up into my eyes and grins. "I knew you couldn't do it yourself."_

 _Then the soldiers fire and she's plummets towards the ground._

I have her blood on my hands even if I didn't pull the trigger. Metia's words still even now ring through my head when I think of that memory.

"Few people kill for the right reasons."

These people weren't afraid to kill me but they saw I was the Republics property so they used me instead to lure Night in.

"I don't know what Day was thinking either but June isn't as weak as you paint her to be either." I say finally.

Then I ask, "Why don't you join us? Day does remember some things from his time in the Republic and your right, I'm not Commander Jameson but I'm also not June Iparis from the Republic either."

She stares at me for a couple minutes thinking about what I said then frowning she shakes her head.

"No, I don't know for sure if Day really does remember and even if he does what makes you think he'll join your side again after everything the Republic put him and his family through?" then she steps back hits me across the face with her baton.

My head reels from all the pain but I manage to still have clear vision and I take a chance and stand up in the chair still tied and rush towards her.

I ram into her using the legs of the chair to knock her down and I sit down putting the legs on her body. She grunts and shoves me to the side. I'm lying on my side and I roll over onto my back and jump back up after a couple failed attempts.

By now she's moving towards the door getting ready to call for back up but I'm not ready to get beaten up again after my two day in a row body bruising I already endured.

I rush the wall miraculously break the arms of the chair so that I'm now free from it but my arms are still tied to arms of the chair. I use the sharp parts from the broken pieces to put it against her neck daring her to shout out. She freezes but then pushes back against me and kicks her legs out causing me to fall. I get back up panting and use the blunt end to knock her in the back of her head. She falls to ground for the second time unconscious.

Smirking I spit beside her head and untie my arms from the bonds. Then I crouch down and take the weapons she has on her. A knife, gun with full ammo, and two smoke bombs.

Strapping on her belt I make my way through the door and creep slowly down the hall listening for any others nearby. A commotion sounds somewhere on the floor below me so I head there to see how many people are here.

I then the corner and find myself in a state of disbelief.

Days here still in his hospital gown fighting three men at the same time and Frankie, Tess, and even _Eden_ are here backing him up but only fighting one person at a time. Theirs fifteen men in total, outnumbering them but Days strength and agility make up for three men. I run into the fray and pull out the knife I took and start fighting alongside them making my way over to Day. He looks at me through his fighting and shoots me smug grin while knocking a guy on the side of his head with the butt of the others gun.

"What are you doing here Day? I could have handled this myself your still in your hospital gown for crying out loud!"

"Awwh but I knew you'd need me sooner or later." He says still with his smug grin but its soo good to see it back on his face that I can't really argue with him, because I _did_ need him. Ten years ago and I still find myself needing his words and comforting warmth only he can provide.

All together we all manage to take down most of the men but others start to come in. I look over at where Eden's fighting worried because of his sight but he seems to be doing surprisingly well. He's managed to take down five men and is currently working on his sixth, using some kind of cane that has a wicked sharp edge on the bottom and I don't know if I'm imagining it because of my head injury but he looks as if his appearance keeps changing with every hit he lands.

Tess, is handling her own fighting hand to hand against a man much taller bigger than her but what she lacks in strength she makes up for in speed.

Frankie is handling the electronic equipment twisting some instruments on a control panel and rewiring others occasionally having to stop to fight off a man or two trying to come up behind her.

A deep voice cuts through our fighting, "ENOUGH." i

The men stop immediately and we pause confused and look towards the voice. I see the leader from earlier with a limping Manaline, she sees me and snarls but then sees Day and stands up straight and ducks behind the leader a little.

Day in turn doesn't see her but scoots over towards me and grabs my hand squeezing it. Manaline sees this a glares at me but tilts her head and doesn't say anything. General Grieves on the other hand sees this and smiles broadly.

"Well what do we have here? Day in the flesh, I see we took something from you that you care for dearly. After all our attempts to get you to come here all it took was a girl."

Day looks confused and says so to the General.

"Attempts to bring me here? Since when, I don't know who you are but you did take _someone_ important from me and I came to take her back."

The General's gaze hardens and he blames briefly at Manaline.

"You know when we stopped by where you worked and that time one of my men had a chat with Eden. That letter we sent you? None of those ring a bell?"

Days face clears up and he laughs, "Oh yeah you mean that time some chick came in asking if I wanted to give up my job as a trainer and join her company of _experienced_ fighters not to mention her personal services? And when Eden came home one day carrying a bouquet of morning glories saying someone came up to him at the gates of his engineering school with the flowers and a card prompting us to turn our backs on the Republic and help take over the Antarctican government? Oh and the letter? I think I still have that in my pocket hold on,"

By now the General was getting angrier and angrier and shooting Manaline nasty looks, I have to say I pitied the girl but her flirting with Day while I was in the Republic is not making me too happy either.

Day pulls the letter out his pocket and begins reading.

"To Day,

I know that our recent attempts to bring you over to our side has not had…its intended effects but I want to make you this one final offer. We are currently trying to recruit experienced fighters and your one of the best out there. It would be an absolute pleasure to have you on board with us here. Come and see our men in action and see for yourself how well we operate and if you still do not accept this marvelous offer than we understand. Night is currently already on board with us so that should motivate you to join also. We are awaiting your response with high hopes,

Your sincerely,

Manaline.

There's also a lipstick mark at the end but I chose to ignore that part of the letter." Day says raising his eyebrow with an amused smirk plain across his face. Tess, and Frankie are barely contain their laughter while Eden tries to cover up a small smile that creeps onto his face after hearing the way Day imitated a female voice.

The General however, is not amused at all and sound around facing Manaline who by now has hidden herself behind the wall separating the two rooms.

"I will have words with your complete incompetence that has been shown to me _yet again_ later, but right now I want all of them taken into custody and put in separate rooms. NOW!"

All the soldiers rush in and we start fighting once again this time our backs against each other. I think we're doing good for a while but I tire fast because of my injuries and having to fight again so soon after the last one. Soon more soldiers enter the room completely surrounding us and leaving no room for us to escape. Day curses seeing this and jumps onto a table and manages to take a few soldiers and hops up to where Frankie was messing with the controls. He shouts down towards her,"Frankie which switch!"

"The blue one!" She yells back punching someone in the stomach.

"Are you sure it's not the Red one? Isn't the bad one always the red one?"

"Damn it Day it's the Blue one!"

Grumbling Day flips the blue one and immediately the lights go out and all the electricity goes haywire, hall lights flickering on and off randomly and the microwave automatically starting up.

"Lets go!" I hear Day say somewhere near me, then he grabs my hand and we all run towards the door. His hand gets yanked from mines and I look back only to see him with a gun to his head the General holding it smiling at me. I try to run back but Day yells for me to go. I shake my head tears falling down my face because this is what happened last time in the Republic. I couldn't save him and he ended up in the hospital with no memory. But then he turns pleading eyes to Eden who stopped also with Tess, and Frankie all of them looking at Day fearfully.

"Eden get June out of here!" His voice breaks and he sends a message to Eden silently and he nods understanding and grabs me pulling me after him. He's much stronger than what I thought and I stumble after him still looking at Day.

He smiles at me and mouths " _I love you."_

Before I can say it back were outside and Edens yelling at me to hurry up and get in the car. That last image is burned into my head, Day with a gun to head his shoulders drawn in defeat willingly being taken so I can go free.

On the drive tears trail down my face and I sob into my sleeve not wanting anyone to hear though I know they all know I am.

 **Wow. That was a bit depressing, but hey don't worry Day is tough and clever and he has something up his sleeve that even he doesn't know about yet ;)**

 **Thank you guys for following my story and favoriting and reviewing I love you guys so much! Also sorry for the late update a storm came out of no where and took the power out and along with it the internet. . I couldn't save my work and had to rewrite most of it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	10. Announcement

**Hello everyone, I have some bad news but also good news.**

 **The bad news is that I will be leaving again on a trip tomorrow so I won't be able to update any of my stories during that time. I'm really sorry it was again unexpected I'm going to pick up my cousin at an airport somewhere far from where I live.**

 **The good news is that during that time I will be writing down my stories updates so that by the time I get back I'll have them all ready to be uploaded onto here and then updated!**

 **I feel really bad but I have to be there for my cousin too, he's like my brother so I guess I'll have to endure the hours of driving. .-. What I do for love**

 **Oh I also have an announcement to make while I'm at it. If any of you guys have read the Infernal Devices trilogy then you might be interested to know I'm writing a couple one shoots and a story that I hope to publish sometime soon so look out for that!**

 **Love you all and again I apologize for the block in the updates!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**

 **It's Chaos in Total**

 **-0-o-0-o-0-**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Finally, im sorry it took that long, going down to meet him was pretty fast but coming back was when it took more time. We stopped places and visited really cool attractions and next you know we're way behind schedule to arrive back. :/ Then when I got back stuff happened and I wasn't in the mood to write because I knew I'd make a lot of mistakes, so here we are. Chapter 10! Thank you guys so much for your support I am happy you guys like this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well…**

 **Back to the story!**

 **Oh yeah, 1 more thing. This chapter will be in Days POV and he's going to be going in and out consciousness so there will be a bunch of line breaks.**

 **Day**

I hold my smile until June leaves my sight, my lips pulled back, body aching. She's trying to pull away, to come back towards me but she can't I don't want her to suffer any more than she already has. Eden says something to her and with one final look she leaves my sight.

I sag my shoulders and let my smile drop, my energy and confidence gone.

"Come on Day I have a room already prepared for you."

No. I have to be strong and I have to be confident, for June. So I straighten my shoulders and look back at this General Grieves fellow.

"So tell me Private Grave, where is Night? You _did_ say he was already on your side right?"

"Its _General Grieves_ , and yes well Manaline said that."

"Oh yes Manaline, the one from the letter where is she?"

"She's…in her rooms at the moment, you'll be able to see her later when I introduce you to everyone but for now why don't we go to your rooms?"

"Ah yes, well it better be the best in the house because I have spent most of my life living in small quarters, sometimes no room at all so as you know I do enjoy my much bigger room and I would hate to have to go back to something less than that. Wouldn't you agree First Class Grove?"

"General Grieves."

"Hmm?"

"…" He stares at me for a moment seeming to collect himself before responding.

"Yes, I do understand that Sun, but-"

Laughing I raise one hand cutting him off, "It's _Day_ Sergeant Grievous its not that hard to forget, unless…your starting to enter that stage in your life where you start forgetting small things at first before next thing you know it your buying a new sports car and marrying one of those young ladies barely in their twenties."

"No, no I just. Never mind okay _Day_ lets head upstairs." General Grieves starts to turn around and head towards the stairs pulling out a set of keys before I take two strides and snatch them from his hand, dropping my smile I narrow my eyes.

"No, you listen here I will not go anywhere with you, join in your little cult, participate in your childish games, no I will not have _anything_ to do with you, the man, if I can even call you that, who got some of his thugs to gang up on and beat the goddy shit out of a girl just so you can lure me here."

General Grieves' clenches his jaw causing the vein on his temple to stand out. Gone is the jittery, trying to please façade that I was starting to dislike and now present is the one I've been waiting to see. His angry, pushed beyond his boundaries face and this time when he looks at me, he has a look of impatience. He walks over towards me and grabs my shirt, pushing me against the wall. He's breathing through his nose in rapid, short breaths and his hands are shaking in anger.

"Listen here _Day,_ You try to act like you have your shit together but in reality, you don't have anything. Your friends stay by your side because they feel like if they leave you then others will looks at them like they're the bad guy leaving poor disabled Day-"

"I am not disabled-"

"yes Day, you are. A piece of your _brain_ was removed so you could live, you don't have any memories from your time before the virus that got a hold of Eden forever ruining his eye sight. Not to mention the fact that the people who come up to you, only want to talk to you and make friends with you because your some kind of celebrity, you don't even do anything anymore. The Day from the Republic is gone. The one who spurred a country, caused a revolt and then stopped it with a few words. _That_ Day, that is the one the people love, the one everyone wants back. The Day that's standing on front of me now? He's some pretty boy whose face is on the cover of magazines and lives in luxury without having to _do_ anything, your brother is doing more than you, saving peoples lives by building these new inventions for the hospitals, creating a world where anyone can be saved no matter how poor. Yet he doesn't get as recognized as you, you wear a new outfit to the coffee shop and its on the front page, while Eden builds a non electronic respirator out of a few materials and he makes the seventh page on one column of a newspaper."

"Do not say his name, keep Edens name out your filth ridden mouth. You can say all these things about me all you want but bring Eden up again, and I will not hesitate to knock those silver caps outta your mouth."

Grieves just smirks and raises his hand. I reach down for my knife but realize I lost it in all the chaos that happened just minutes ago. It doesn't really matter though because a dozen or so men come through the hallway and out some doors on the upstairs balcony and surround me.

"Take him to his…quarters."

Then the men surround me, I try to fight my way out of them but one has a electric stick and shocks me on my side. The electric waves go through my body sending waves after waves of pain through my system. I collapse on one knee but refuse to let them get me on the ground. Another man uses the butt of his gun and bangs it against my temple. My vision first goes white, and I hear a loud beep in my ears, but then it returns but black spots take its place. In the back of my mind I feel myself being hauled up and dragged towards the stairs. My head lolls to the side and I lift my gaze towards Grieves. He's standing in the same spot but is looking down at me with a cruel smirk on his face and a evil glint in his eye.

My last thought before I surrender myself to the darkness that's fast invading my mind and vision is "Well at least it's not June or Eden that's being dragged like a bag of dog food to be fed to the hounds."

Then a puff of golden glitter is blown in my face, and I'm falling into obliqueness.

"No sightings yet, the last one was that stunt a couple weeks back. I don't know why he would just-"

"All information that has been passed along is one we already have, no ones seen or heard from-"

"Yes, Yes I understand thanks. Well get right on that-"

I slowly come out of unconsciousness and stay still to get a feel for my surroundings. The different conversations are coming from somewhere to my left across the room. Judging by the muffled sound of their voices, they're outside my room.

I cautiously peek one eye open regretting it as soon as I do because the sight isn't te one I was hoping to see.

"Your not the beautiful voluptuous woman I was hoping for." My words come out a bit slurred and my eyes can't seem to focus for very long.

The man whose sitting beside my bed just smiles and lifts his own to write something down on his clipboard.

"A clipboard? Doctor tell me, am I going to live?" The man looks at me for a moment then…proceeds to write something else down on his clipboard. Probably _patient is awake and has his amazing sense of humor still not to mention his stunning good looks. All is well with this patient._

"Sarcasm is still retained, looks like death, monitor carefully."

Eye contact.

"That is what is on your report. You look like your trying to guess what it is I'm writing, in simply telling you, saving you some time."

I try to sit up but my get dizzy and nearly black out again. The guy gets up and reaches to help but I wave him off.

"I don't need help, just a little tired still I guess, what was that glitter stuff anyways? Wizard potion?"

Doc chuckles and writes something else down, then looks up at me. "Uh no, not a wizard potion, though I've heard it described as fairy dust before."

"Of course shed say that I knew she was a girl at heart."

"Excuse me?"

"The girl that was here before me."

A cloudy look passes over Docs face but he looks back at me and clears his throat standing up. "Okay well, I got enough information, you need more sleep I'll see you later on." A sudden headache makes my vision lose focus again and as Doc walks out I collapse on the bed and fall immediately back into unconsciousness.

The next time I wake up its to a tray being placed beside me. I roll over and blearily open one eye preparing myself for who it would be this time but I don't see anyone. Right when I start to close my eye again I hear a noise on the other side of my bed, I roll over and open my eyes reaching my hand out and grabbing the person wrist. A yelp sounds and I look up to see a young girl probably about 15 or so staring back at me. I quickly let go of her wrist and rub my head offering her a apologetic smile instead.

"Sorry, thought you were a wizard."

"A wizard?" She looks startled and backs up a step.

"Nothing, never mind who are you?"

"I'm Talia."

"Talia, pretty name." She blushes and looks down shyly. I stare at her and her blush darkens more.

"I um, brought you some food." I look behind me at the tray I heard being placed beside me.

"Right so that explains why your in here but what I'm waiting to hear is why you were staring at me while I was asleep." I tease smirking up at her.

"I wasn't…I was um…yeah, well I guess I was curious. It's not everyday you get to see Day." She gets even more flustered with every word she says.

I take the cup of water beside the tray and take a few swallows before placing it back down beside the food.

"Well here I am. So…where am I?"

"Your-"

"Somewhere safe." Grieves walks in, shooing the girl out. She bows and rushes out of the room her head bowed down the whole way out.

"Seems your awake Day, and you've met two of our residences here so far."

"I'm sorry who are you? Chef Greeks? You know I just don't find this food to my liking, I'm a patient aren't I, I should be given food I want."

"I see your still holding on to your attitude. Well I'm sad to hear that, I was hoping you would be more…consenting." He turns around and starts walking out the door again. Stopping at the doorway and looking at something on the doorframe. I watch him curiously but look away when he turns his head.

"Oh and Day. It's already been two days since you've been here I hope you've been drinking water we may have advanced in medicine but I doubt we could prevent you from getting dehydration." He smiles and walks out.

I pull the covers off of me and stumble out of bed. I take two steps before I fall down and my hit my head on the floor. My head feels like its full of fog, and my legs are made of lead. What is wrong with me? I reach up for the water but my hand slips and I end up knocking it and the tray onto the floor beside me. The crash brings people rushing in but I don't care because I'm losing consciousness fast.

Bleary and still feeling as if I was run over by a train I don't even take any caution to check my surroundings before opening my eyes. I look around but still find myself in the same small plain room with a desk beside me and not much else. The floors been cleaned up and the food taken away though the water and a pitcher remains. A wash bin is on a table beside the desk and I slowly sit up. My head still hurts like hell but I manage to move my legs and place them on the floor, testing my strength I put a little pressure on them and when I find I can handle it I stand up and shakily walk towards the bin.

How long has it been since I've been here? Is June okay, I hope she didn't try anything rash. I need to get out of here.

I splash some water on my face, putting some on my neck to cool down. Leaning over the water bin I stare at my reflection in the water.

My face is black and blue from falling and pulling the contents of the desk down with me, my eyes sunken in and dull, a little stubble has grown out making me look more like a wild man. Closing my eyes I push off the table and pour some water into a cup and take a few sips testing my stomach.

A creaking board signals someone coming in my room, placing the cup down I lean against the desk back still turned away from whoever it is, not wanting anyone to see me like this. Weak and ruined.

"Its okay Day you still look fine I doubt anything could make you look bad, even death itself though I wouldn't want that to happen." A familiar female voice says.

I turn around and stare in disbelief for a second but then I recover quickly, it's a girl about my age, black hair, pretty green eyes, holding out a piece of paper to me. I take it and see it's the one I signed for her back in the café when I met Frankie with Eden.

Looking back up at her I ask, "okay I know when I met you but I don't know your name."

"Manaline."

"Ahh the letter girl."

"That's what you remember!" Her face goes red and she looks around before settling her eyes back on me.

"Well yes I did write the letter but I've met you a few times before that and the café."

"Right…"

"Look do you want to stand here talking about this all day or do you want to know why you're here?"

"Yes, I do actually so why don't you sit, and tell me where I am, why I'm here, and why I'm all drugged up."

"Fine we'll start with why you're here." Manaline says taking a seat on my bed, I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What?...Oh fine." She gets up and sits on a chair placed under the desk. I walk over to my bed and lay down on my side propping my head on my hand.

"You're here because General Grieves has a plan to start a revolution here and in order to do that he needs a face, a…figurehead if you will. He has everything already, an army, money, status, people high up there's just one piece missing and he thinks you might be it."

"Why me? He made it clear I was worthless."

"Well what did he say? Did he say you just had to sneeze and it'd be on the cover of a magazine?"

"Something like that." I grumble.

"Well see he thinks you're the perfect figurehead but I know you can offer more than that, your _Day_ for crying out loud."

"Thanks for your support but there's nothing I would do for that guy, not after what he's done."

Manaline looks at me for a while and smirks standing up.

"Wait, where are you going you still have to answer my other questions. "

"All in good time Day, in the meantime your head feels heavy doesn't it? Maybe you should drink less water. Overconsumption could cause…black outs."

With that she walks out the door rapping her knuckles on the door frame.

My eyes get heavy and my palms start sweating. I feel like this is a reoccurring nightmare, these dizzy spells. My brain fills fuzzy and I can't m to focus on anything for too long so I try to hurry and make it to the bed before I fall on the ground again and bust my head open.

Stumbling I fall onto the bed and lose feeling in my legs. I close my eyes cursing my luck.

Damn Wizards.

 **I am really really sorry for the late update I was meaning to get this done faster but a lot has been going on and I haven't had much time to write. I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you guys and if it does I'll clear it all up in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me love you guys!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	12. Chapter 11

**Umm…so yeah, I really did mean to write this chapter on schedule but I had a lot of stressful planning, cramming, and de-procrastination to do before school starts up tomorrow. That and my birthday was three days ago so yay im 17 now I ed to be more responsible yeah? Here you go you guys my compensation for making you wait this long! I apologize for the long wait!**

 **June**

"Come on Malfory is that all you can do, Samson can do more than you at this point!"

"Why do you have to bring me into it?"

"You say something Samson?"

"Uh no ma'am I didn't."

"See why cant you be like him Malfory, he tries to hide his screw-ups at least."

"Commander Iparis?"

"What!"

"Im sorry, but there's a Mr. Wing here to see you, I tried to stop him from coming in but he kept insisting-"

Shoving the solider aside I run towards the hive, that's what people have taken to calling it because of its honeycomb shape and the always rushing traffic in and out of the building.

Day, please be safe, please let it be you. _Please._

Rounding the corner I spot the visitor center and I scan the crowd looking for Days familiar white blond hair and infectious smile. Instead a young man turns around and waves at me, my shoulders drop in the disappointing reassurance that Days no where to be found and no one knows if he's alive at this point.

"Hey June I tried to call you but I kept getting voicemail, then when I showed up they wouldn't let me through to you even though I told them I was the Republics Elector. It wasn't until I said I was Day that they sent a messenger to you."

Rubbing my eyes I swallow down my disappointment and look up at Anden.

"What are you doing here Anden? If you wanted to talk to me you could have just sent a message through coms and I would have gotten back to you."

"But I didn't want to wait for you to make time to speak to me, I thought we were friends?"

Sighing and cursing whoever gave me this much rotten luck for me to get fooled into hoping Day was here, and then having to deal with Andens reassurance that we could still be friends.

"Yes we are friends but I'm really busy and I don't have much time for anything besides work and-"

"And? What's wrong June, what happened?" Looking around I see a few pairs of eyes staring at us curiously, I motion him to follow me and lead us towards my sleeping quarters. Once inside I turn around and fold my arms in front of my chest.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"No, no its just- well, whenever you fold your arms across your chest that means something really terrible has happened and your trying to keep it together."

"How did you-"

"You forget June, we dated remember? I know a lot of things about you, the way you smile when your pretending to not want to choke someone, how your eyes crinkle a little when you laugh genuinely, the way your shoulders stiffen up when your uncomfortable; like right now," He walks closer to me and hesitantly reaches a hand out brushing my hair away from my eyes which are hidden behind a curtain of hair.

"Tell me what's wrong Iprais. Is it Day? Did he not remember you after all this time?"

I push Andens hand away and take a step back, collecting myself. "No, the opposite really, once he saw me he said he immediately remembered me, our memories together, everything." I look up at Anden and he slowly brings his hand back to his side looking down. Then he looks back up at me and gives me a smile, "That's wonderful June,"

"Anden, you forget, we dated remember? I know your facial expressions too there's no need to pretend."

Chuckling he sighs and sits down. "Yeah your right, I guess I was kinda hoping I'd have you to myself a little longer," then seeming to remember something he looks back at me and questions, "but why are you so sad then?"

Its my turn to sigh and sit down, I take a seat on the futon across from him and lean back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I was taken hostage a few days ago by this group of, I don't even know what to call them, rebels maybe?"

"What why wasn't I informed about-"

"Anden I'm fine, as I was saying, I was taken hostage but once I escaped my bonds and walked out Day was there fighting a group of rebel soldiers along side Tess, Frankie, and even Eden," thinking about it I laugh a little at the memory of how much alike Eden looked fighting beside Day, "they almost finished everyone off but then the leader of the group came with more soldiers. We were overwhelmed but we all managed to escape…except for Day. It's been a _week_ since that happened, we have no idea where they are, Day was the one who found out where I was at, I don't know if he's alive, hurt, being tortured, if he escaped did he make it anywhere safe?"

"June, don't beat yourself up, Days a strong, resourceful, and if I'm being honest with myself, incredibly smart person. If anyone can escape and find his way back its Day. Don't worry if he's not back by now it's probably because he's hiding out and trying to throw off his scent, he'll be back here to you in no time."

I smile at Anden and nod my head slightly. "Yeah, your right," pausing I think about earlier and laugh. Anden quirks his head to the side, his lips pulling up at the corners.

"What?"

"Oh I was just thinking about how I was taking all of my anger and frustration out on my soldiers." Andens bursts out laughing too, holding his side and throwing his head back. Once he calmed down he says,

"Kind of like how you were when Day left the Republic and came here? Man, you went all out on everyone. I feel bad for everyone here, no wonder the guards were reluctant to disturb you no matter what I said.

I manage to get out my sentence in between breathes, "I told-haha-Private Malfory that at least-haha-Private Samson tries to hide his screw-ups."

Anden laughs with me and pretty soon all my nerves and worry disappear. I calm down and look at Anden. "Thank you, Anden, for being here and cheering me up, you don't know how much I needed that."

"Its my pleasure to be the one able to pull you out of your mood, and I'm sure the squadron will agree to that as well."

"ha-ha." A knock on my door interrupts our conversation, and Eden steps in.

"June I think I found-" he stops when he sees Anden sitting across from me, and looks between the two of us a frown crossing his face but he manages to nod his head toward Anden anyway.

"Mr. Elector."

"Please, call me Anden."

"Right…well June I think I found a lead to the building you were held in! I just have to adjust a few things and I'm going to need your input on any memories you have when you were being taken there-"

"Eden, I told you I was unconscious the whole ride there, whatever fairy dust they used really worked its magic. Listen Anden tell him what you said to me, about how Days smart and resourceful-"

Edens face hardens and he looks at Anden again and back to me. "I know Days smart and resourceful, he's my brother, I've known him longer and I've been with him these last ten years while you were in the Republic lip locking with this guy-oh I'm sorry with _Anden_ -while Day was here struggling to piece together the last piece of the puzzle of who he was. This whole time he's been trying to get you back, he may not have known it himself, but his body knew it, he was constantly agonizing and depressed because he would dream about you _every goddy night_ and wake up not able to remember a single thing from his dream. I had to watch him go through that everyday for the past ten years and I wasn't able to say anything because whenever I mention something from his past and his face would crumble and he would get upset because he couldn't remember or had no idea what I taking about. I'd have to play it off and act like it was no big deal but I hated the way he would get because of that. You were the final piece, the last memory of his soul. You were happy he remembered you yeah? Then why do you suddenly want to act like his disappearance is no big deal! Because Anden said so? He didn't like Daniel and Daniel didn't like him either!"

He runs out breath and his face has gone red, im shocked by his outburst but his words echo through my brain and I start to get upset all over again.

"Im sorry Eden, I do still want to continue looking for Day-"

"You know what? Your right maybe everything is okay and Days making his way back right now, it doesn't matter that he doesn't have anything and is going to have to scavenge for food and water and shelter to make his way back to you." Eden then turns and leaves slamming the door behind him.

Anden was quiet the whole time but when Eden leaves he moves over to my side and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Its okay June, he's just upset and needed to get his anger out. Im surprised with how much hes changed, he's really grown up."

"Yeah...Hey I'm going to take a bath and then check on my squadron, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure no problem. Have a good night June."

"Thanks you too."

Once Anden leaves I head to the bathroom and turn on the water,

 _Edens right, I heard reassuring words and I was fast to give up the search, what's wrong with me?_

Stepping into the tub I lean my head back, and think of Day, his smile, laugh, the low vibrations of his chest when he talks to me and I lay my head down on his chest.

Day, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain.

 **Day**

"I come undone from everyone, I'm doing wrong

I call you up at night, when I'm driving home. Will I die alone? Die alone!

Maybe I don't mean it when I say goodbye!"

"Shut up!"

"forever loses meaning to me all the time,

The ending is a start until we part again,

Will it end again,

And come around and then,"

Okay, okay, I'll get General Grieves just stop singing already!"

Stepping away from the door I smile in triumph. "I knew you'd come around soon!"

"Yeah yeah I just don't want to hear that awful sound you call singing."

Laughing I sit back down on the bed and look around my little room. I took Manalines advice and stopped drinking all that water, and soon enough the blackouts and dizziness stopped happening. I pretended to still get dizzy spells so no one caught on though. Now all I have to do is figure out a way to escape this god-forsaken place.

The door rattles and I stand back up.

Grieves walks in, twirling a set of keys, I glance at them briefly and memorize how they look. Then I look at Grieves and give him my trademark smirk.

"Well to what do I owe this pleasure Day? I heard you were giving Sam a hard time, !along his ears bleed he said."

"I heard my singing was like a Angels so if hes really a demon then I don't see how my singing could have made them bleed."

"Hmph, well in any case what did you want?"

"Right, well you'll be glad to know I accept your offer. I'll join your little group of delinquents."

"I see you've finally seen reason, it was only a matter of time anyways. Well we'll get you started right away with training and the run through on everything. Your lucky, if you waited another day I was going to have you tortured for information then killed."

"Right…well. Where to first?"

"Ah…I was thinking Dinner with the rest of us, seeing as how you've joined our army, you should be able to eat amongst your fellow soldiers."

"Lead the way."

"Actually I'll be going ahead, I'll send someone to get you, so just change and be ready to go. Oh and, welcome to the cause."

With that Grieves leaves the room, leaving the door unlocked. I walk over and turn the knob and stick my head out, looking both ways the hall is clear. I walk out and run my hand along the walls memorizing the exits along the way down. I pass a door and hear voices inside, stepping closer I lean and listening in.

"There was some activity in Ross City a couple nights ago, Sam said he saw Night jumping on the roofs."

"Yeah and I heard about another sighting last night, some of Antarcticas representatives houses were spray painted with slang words and propaganda."

"I was starting to think maybe Day was Night since his activities suddenly stopped once we took him in. Do you think maybe Night and Day know each other? Maybe that's why he stopped his activities because he heard about Days disappearance?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"No, not possible, if that was true then he would have come looking for Day a long time ago. It's already been a week, Night is too skilled to not be able to find us."

"That's true, boy am I glad because I wouldn't want to be on his bad side, if we ever were I'd switch sides quick- ouch!"

"Shut up idiot, what if General Grieves heard you?"

Stepping back from the door I turn around and almost bump into someone.

"Oh- sorry I didn't see you there- Day"

"Oh hey Manaline."

"I heard you decided to join us, that's great! I would have sneaked you out of here tonight if you decided to not corporate. I wouldn't be able to see anyone torture you."

"Oh really?" _Well that's just goddy perfect, my chance to escape and I missed it. Oh well she probably would have gotten us caught anyways with how loud she talks to me._

"I was just about to show you to the dining room."

Giving her my 'playboy' smile as Eden calls it I loop her arm through mines and walk with her.

"It's my pleasure to walk in the room with you, Manaline."

She giggles and has a smile so wide I'm surprised her face doesn't crack. We arrive at a set of double doors after a few turns down a couple hallways. I'm surprised at how big this building is, from the outside it looks small.

"Most of our work is down downstairs in the underground building."

"Underground building?"

"Yes, we have a underground village made up of a thousand people who are apart of the Cause."

"What is The Cause?"

"Oh, here we are I'll tell you all you need to know but first…lets eat." With that she steps through the doors and my jaw drops. There are rows of tables set up and waiters and waitresses placing food in front of people. There must being hundreds here, and beyond that I see a balcony. I step closer and see that it over looks a city with houses and street lights lighting up this underground village.

Mr. Wizard what have you gotten me into?

 **Anndd…that's a wrap! Again I want to say I'm sorry for the long wait again, I really suck at these updates now don't I? I'm sorry to say that I'm probably going to have a different schedule for updates too, so I'm going to update my stories whenever I finish them. Thank you everyone who favorites, followed, and reviewed I love you all!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	13. Chapter 12

**And so, I'm alive.**

 **I apologize for being MIA for nearly two months I was trying to juggle all these school events and weekend trips. Things are finally settling down though so I hope to be able to update more frequently this time. I was planning to have this updated yesterday but when I went back to my document everything was erased :'( so I had to start all over and things changed from the first three drafts so I hope this isn't a complete mess. Now back to the story!**

 **Eden**

"Stupid Anden, stupid June, stupid-ouch! Stupid dark alley."

Clutching the folder to my chest I continue down the alley, glancing over my shoulder every few minutes. _Daniel where are you?_

" _Daniel what's with all this mystery? Are you in trouble, did the government find out your-"_

" _Don't say that name out loud Eden, I'm not in any trouble you need to worry about and the government didn't find out, now lets continue down this dark empty street and hope to not have to handle anyone."_

 _Rolling my eyes I continue following Daniel down the street, weaving through people all along the sidewalk until we finally arrive at a nightclub._

 _Daniel sends me a wink before going inside and I hesitate before following after him._

 _Inside feels so much warmer, I stop and look at all the dancing bodies, heads thrown back, smiles so wide it looks as if their face will crack in half._

 _I spot Daniel near the bar and make my way towards him,_

" _What took you so long, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."_

 _Punching him on the arm I look around and then back at him, "NOW WHAT?" I shout to be heard over the music. Daniel just gives me his notorious smirk before turning and telling the bartender something, who upon recognizing him immediately makes him two drinks. Then he puts one in my hand and turns me back towards the crowd, "Now, we dance."_

 _A couple drinks later I'm on the dance floor moving to the beat and the girl who dragged me there is spinning around me._ I haven't had this much fun in a while.

 _Suddenly Daniels at my side tugging at my shirt, "Let's go sit down."_

" _BUT I'M DANCING WITH SOMEONE, WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SAID ITS RUDE TO LEAVE A LADY BY HERSELF?" Turning to the girl I was dancing with Daniel puts on his playboy smile, "You wouldn't mind if I took him for a while would you?" The girl looks star struck and manages a nod before Daniel pulls us away towards some booths._

" _WHATS THIS ABOUT? I WAS HAVING FUN ISNT THAT WHY YOU BROUGHT ME HERE?"_

" _Stop screaming I can hear you fine, and that's not the only reason I brought you here, sit down."_

 _Taking a seat across from him I see that his face has gone serious._

" _Eden if for any reason one of my mission goes bad, and I get taken, or I have to stop being Night for a while I want to have a backup plan."_

" _What do you mean if anything goes bad? You're the best Daniel no one can beat you."_

" _Yes I know but if they have someone that I care about like you for example, I would be hesitant to attack them because that would mean that you will get hurt. My enemies will be looking for any sort of weakness and they will use that to hurt not only me but anyone else who I could possibly care about."_

"… _Okay, so what's your backup plan?"_

 _Daniel pulls out a folder and slides it across the table towards me. I reach across and am about to open the folder but Daniel stops me._

" _inside is information about the government and other well known individuals who have worked with them. There is also mission plans that Night will do that won't get him in the spotlight as much as usual but people will still talk about."_

" _Why do I need this? What do you want me to do?"_

 _Pausing Daniel stares at me, and seems to make up his mind about something._

" _You know how your always begging me to include you on some missions that don't involve tech work at home? Well solider, consider yourself promoted. I want you to become Night should anything happen to me, no one can know I'm Night so if Day suddenly disappears from the spotlight at the same time Night stops his activities the government will be quick to prosecute not only me, but everyone I have contact with."_

 _Picking up his drink, Daniel holds it up and says, "At Night everything comes into focus, all your flaws, mistakes, and decisions, you can choose to let it eat at you or you make up your mind and in the morning think that that's the start of a new Day, each day everything is possible again."_

I stop and look up at the stars, searching until my eyes land on the constellation Daniel and I named.

Forward into Dawn.

The stars look like the sun is either rising out of or into the lake. The in-between time, where time seems to stand still.

The sound of someone knocking into a garbage container alerts me and I duck behind a pile of soggy boxes.

"I saw him go down here I'm telling you! "

"Yeah, the last time you said that it was just a street sweeper."

"It didn't have numbers above it, anyone would've thought so!"

"Why would a machine need numbers above it?"

"Let's just find Night."

"Right….Night."

The footsteps got closer, looking around I see a old set of broken ping pong balls with its paddles, and a old wooden bat. Grabbing the bat I run from behind the boxes and swing towards the two men.

Only to miss, I grabbed the broken paddle instead.

"I told it was Night!"

"Shut up get him! "

Spinning I jump and kick the loud guy causing him to fall, the other guy rushes at me pulling some kind of weapon out but I use the paddle and hit him on his temple making him collapse. Breathing heavily I pick up the weapon and tuck it into my bag making a note to check it out when I get home.

These guys aren't well trained, that was too easy, maybe I should've listened more, see if they would say what they want with Night.

Shaking my head I exit the alley, taking off my coat and activating my number system.

Eden Wing

Head Engineer Rose Company

Republic of America

Level 14

Sept.12.2142

Daily Score: 213

Cumulative Score: 17,714

"Hmm, maybe I should bump up my score a bit, after all I am Days brother."

 **Day**

"Day so good to see you among us, come, sit beside me."

Grieves wastes no time does he?

"Yes, the view is much better out here than it is in that stuffy room."

"Ahh yes, you've seen the village have you? It's quite marvelous don't you think, all these people have lives here, lives that could so easily be taken away if someone tried to go against us."

"Yes, well it's a good thing I'm playing on this side then, otherwise everyone would just have to start all over again."

"Exactly, and we all know how it is to start over, from your past. Or lack of past should I say?"

"If your referring to my memories then I'd have to say its pretty easy to move on. If I truly needed those memories they would have come back to me by now wouldn't they?"

"That's absolutely correct, see I knew we'd work well together. What's a worthier cause than giving the people a chance at a new life?"

"Right. Well I'm starving what's for dinner?"

Manaline hurries to my side, menu in hand. "Here you go Day, we have everything you could ever wish for."

"Now, now Manaline he's a honored member now, he needs the elite selection."

"Oh-of course yes I'll go tell the chef."

Grieves looks at me and motions me to the chair beside him. Taking my seat I look around and see several pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"So General Grapes what kind of business do you run?"

"Business? Well I work to keep this whole village up and running by doing certain jobs that require me to partner up with other businesses. I have a school for recruits that train them in hand to hand combat, technical skills, and other areas. If your going to live here and become one of us, you should know we all have a job to do."

"Well of course, I'd feel like I was sucking up resources otherwise. What kind of jobs for you think I'd be acceptable for? I'd like to go out on missions and scout out places people do say I'm good at disguises'."

"Well I was thinking we start you out training some of the recruits. With your skills and knowledge on the field you'd be a great asset to them."

 _Well maybe this way I can recruit some of them onto my side, I just have to be careful they're not loyal to The Cause._

"That sounds good, but what about my brother? He's going to be worried that I haven't been back or called since I've been taken in."

"Here you go General Grieves, Day, the Elite selection. Let me know if you need anything else." The waiter who gives us our food stops and looks at me for a couple seconds before turning away and heading back into the kitchen.

"Mmm this looks good, dig in."

Looking down I'm at first confused then angry.

 _What is this? Some sort of test? First hour of joining and I'm already being tested, this is just goddy perfect._

"Day? Something wrong?"

I look back up at Grieves and twist my mouth to the side.

"No, nothing big, my stomach just started cramping up a little while ago, I think I should head back to my room."

"I'll send your dinner to your room to along with the nurse, get some rest tomorrow we'll start your training with the recruits."

Standing up I nod my head and make my way back to my room.

 _Stupid Grieves, stupid metal contraptions, stupid-_

"Ouch!" I run into someone and I wrap my arms around their shoulders before they fall. Looking at their face I see it's the waiter from before.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't know where my mind was I should've watched the corners. Are you okay?"

The waiter looks up at me and seeing my face he takes a step back.

"Yes I'm fine, why aren't you in there eating? Food not to your liking?"

"Oh no, no nothing like that, my stomach just started cramping up so I'm heading back to my room to rest a little. Big day tomorrow."

"Right your joining The Cause."

"Yeah, in going to train the recruits, being the best there is comes with that price I guess."

"Yes, well I have to go finish my job."

"Oh right sorry, what's your name again? "

The waiter just continues walking down the hall saying over his shoulder "I never gave it to you."

 _What's with him? If he doesn't give me a name I'll just do what I normally do and assign him one._

"Alfred it is."

Back in my room I look around for anything that could help me get a message out to June. I don't want them to worry about me, this long without contact with June and I'd be out of my mind coming up with all these possibilities. I nearly lost it when I found out June had been taken.

A knock on my door sounds and I rush over go my bed opening up my dresser and pulling put the first thing in there.

The girl with brown hair opens the door and sticks her head in, "Im sorry General Grieves sent me, he said you weren't feeling good?"

"Yes its just a stomach bug, it'll go away soon."

"What's that in your hand?"

"This is," looking down I see what I've pulled out and so does she because her face goes red. "I was just about to get in the shower, so unless you want to-"

"I'll come back later with your food and medicine." Then turning and rushing out she closes the door.

Laughing I get up and search my drawers for a shirt, pants and clean socks, after all I already have my boxers in hand.

 **Sorry it's not longer, I originally had it longer but when all my data was erased I couldn't wrote down exactly everything and when I tried it made it worse .**

 **I want to thank everyone who has followed, and favorited my stories and I.**

 **Also I want to thank these people for their reviews you made me want to keep on writing this story and not give it up for adoption:**

 **Roses323 thank you I'm going to try to update more frequently**

 **Guest Angel, thank you your so sweet** **yes I think they are too**

 **Guest, much love thank you for your support!**

 **Hungergamesgirl12134, Hehe I know Day is adorable isn't he? xD**

 **Thank you all again, love you all!**

 **Stay beautiful,**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Byee**


	14. Chapter 13

**I seem to always be saying I'll update more but end up updating months later…**

 **I'm such a turd.**

 **Well the reason for that was because my laptop broke and I haven't had the chance to get a new one, I've been feeling horrible about it too. I recently downloaded this app that I can write my stories on from my phone that's like a mini tablet, so until I can get a proper device to type my stories on I'll be using my phone.**

 **To the guest who asked if I was going to make this into a Manaline/Day/June story...no I had no plans of doing that but it would be interesting I agree.**

 **Back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marie Lus characters sadly, just the plot as well as Anthem and Jason.**

 **Eden**

"Leaving already?" A female voice asked him as he pulled open the door to his work place. Turning Eden saw it was Anthem, his co-worker and one of his best friends.

"Yeah, got a lot of stuff to do at home since Daniel's not there to do it."

A slight frown crosses her face before it quickly disappears, then cautiously she says, "you know...you've been leaving work early a lot lately and coming in looking tired and, no offense, like you've been dragged through a car wash." Raising one eyebrow I look at Anthem quizzically, "a car wash? Aren't those usually suppose to make your car look better?"

"Yeah, your _car_ , but if you've ever went in one yourself you come out looking worse for wear, it's an ugly sight believe me." Placing a hand on her shoulder I say with just as much conviction as her, "I do."

"Wing leaving so soon? We haven't even started the dinner portion of the office party yet, we've set the tables already." Jason, the other one of my close friends, says motioning to the seating arrangements. Glancing over I see the plates of food set out and weird looking tools beside the plates. Scowling I look away and instead focus on Jason.

"I wish I could stay but I've got to watch June's dog while she's out."

"I thought you were headed home, _a lot of stuff to do since Days not there to do it_?" Anthem says, a suspicious look on her face. Glancing between them I say, "Yeah I'm watching Ollie at my place, easier for all of us." With that I excuse myself and then to go, hoping to avoid any more questions, but know I'm leaving them with more. As I leave I feel them watch me, their stares burning in my back.

Once home I drop all my bags and prepare to change into tonight's clothes, pulling Daniel's folder from its hiding place in my room.

 **Mission #0124 Crab Trap**

 _ **Infiltrate krabbs gala 19 Sept 2142**_

 _ **Showtime: 21:30 NO LATER**_

 _ **Plant the goods, dance, run**_

 _ ****BRING A DATE!(Frankie's a good choice ;) )**_

Short, cryptic, and completely Daniel. His mission statements have the feeling of Daniel in each log, which makes the fact that there's still no sign of Daniel after three weeks a little less bearable, but just a little.

Once changed I text Frankie and a moment later she responds

 _Be there in five._

Checking one last time that everything's in place I go to Daniel's room and sit on his bed. I could feel the oncoming flashback rising up and being in Daniel's room was the closest I could get to Daniel comforting me. Soon memories of my time being experimented on flash through my brain.

"Get the boy, we're here. Suddenly there's a bright white color somewhere in front of me as the sounds of the train doors open.

"Come on boy, new cell for ya." Cackling laughter could be heard and cold, rough hands grasp Edens shoulders, shoving him from his compartment.

Next there's a new man in a new place, Edens strapped to a table.

"Seems this new serum didn't have _beneficial_ effects on the previous kid. Let's try this one shall we?"

The now familiar burn of the needle injected in his arm along with whatever drug they're experimenting with flows through Eden, the darkness of a blackout welcomed in his damned existence.

Then running footsteps above him. He's back on a train heading to his new destination. Fear and panic rise in him, for he's been listening to the talk of his captives, there's been a stirring in the Republic, Days been giving them trouble. At the mention of Day, Eden's heart aches, missing his brother Daniel. Stumbling and grunting can be heard from outside his compartment, then his door is being thrown open and Eden strains to see who it is, his eyes blurry and almost completely useless. It isn't until he hears Daniel's voice that he knows for certain he isn't experiencing one of his delirious hallucinations. Daniel, his ray of hope in this damning existence, the one thing that pulled him up and made him not give up when death tried to coax him over. His only family left.

The sudden knocking pulled Eden out of his memories and he got up to answer the door, first stopping by the bathroom to splash water on his face and appear normal.

Frankie stood there in a dark green dress, hair pinned half up, some frindles of her brown hair framing her face. Focusing on her a bit he sees she's staring at him, her mouth open a little. Feeling a bit self conscious Eden looks down at his ensemble. Black suit dark green tie, he brushed his hair back out of it's usual messy style and put specialized high grade contacts in that will allow him to see, but not as well as when he wears his glasses. Frankie finally shakes off her stunned expression and gives him a blinding smile, "You look great, shall we go then?" Nodding he makes his way out and into this next mission.

 **Day**

It's not hard to pick the diamonds from the rocks.

As I walk down the formation I mentally pick and analyze the potential recruits that will help me take this new enemy down.

"Hey Greenie, why do you want to be a solider for The Cause?" I ask a short, but well muscled guy who keeps fidgeting and curling and uncurling his fingers. He straightens up when he hears my voice, his blond hair falling into his eyes blocking me from staring directly at him.

"I-uh,I want to be a soldier for The Cause because my mother is sick and I need the money to pay for her medical bills." Snickers from the other cadets sounded around us at the ridiculous reason why he wanted to join. Surely he wouldn't get picked, stories of Days accomplishments have been spread around since he started appearing on the Republic's radar, his reason for joining would be dismissed with a laugh.

Days slow smile as he stared at Greenie shocked everyone. Day looked this possible recruit up and down and seemed to find what he was looking for because he nods his head and mumbles something under his breath before moving on to the next recruit.

 **(A/N sorry about the sudden POV change I wanted to get into the minds of the recruits around Greenie)**

"Why do you want to be a solider for The Cause then, McKenley?" I ask the boy behind Greenie who I noticed kept targeting the former lad.

McKenley stops snickering and straightens up his stance, puffing out his chest and staring straight ahead as he answers, "Sir, I joined this in the hopes of fighting for the people who live here scared to venture out into that society of snooty, cruel bastards. Sir!"

Amused at his response I smirk at him before walking down the line and ask a couple more recruits the same question, not looking for any particular answer, but seeing what character they have in the hopes of finding a few who I could convince to help me.

Finally I stop in the center of the formation and bark out a order, "Alright I want you to split into two groups, one for the recruits who scored highest in combat and endurance and the other, for the recruits who scored highest in tactical skills and strategy." No one moved but looked at each other sharing confused glances.

"NOW!" I raised my voice, rolling my eyes at how they jumped and started to scramble around before splitting into two groups.

Going around I assign numbers to each person, "One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, five, six, seven, eight…" and so on until each person has a number.

"The number I assigned you is who you will be partnered with, your partner is someone from the other group who scored highest in what you scored lowest in. You will be bunking with this person from now on and you will be doing everything with this person. There will be no switching partners, I have your names and who your partner is written down so don't think I won't know. Now, go meet your partner and head to your sleeping quarters."

After giving out my final command I look around and see Greenie slowly start to walk over to McKenley, who has his arms crossed, scowling at Greenie.

Hmmm...This will be interesting.

Turning I walk away from them and head off to my rooms, glad to finally be able to drop this act.

On my way I spot the waiter from yesterday, he's walking down the hallway carrying a huge stack of bed sheets, how he can see where he's going I don't know.

A mischievous smile appears on my face as I head toward him, reaching out and grabbing a sheet from the top of the pile.

"Alfred!"

Alfred jumps backs but his foot gets caught in the carpet in the hall and he stumbles backwards dropping the sheets all along the hallway. I quickly reach out and grab his hand pulling him towards me but I don't think about how much strength I use and he ends up falling forward and crashing into me sending us feeling backwards,

"Oof!" I say as I fall down, Alfred on top of me, pushing the air out my lungs.

He groans and shifts putting one hand on the left side of my head propping himself up his eyes closed and his other hand holding his head.

"Blasted carpets, always catching on something."

Clearing my throat I put on my cocky smirk, "Well this is promising, are you going get up any time soon, or are you going to continue laying on me as I slowly lose air?"

Alfred finally seems to realize he's on me and scrambles off, quickly standing up and brushing off imaginary dust.

"Right, sorry about that. Wait-you were the cause of all this! If you didn't come up out of nowhere and scared me like that this wouldn't have happened, and what's with the name Alfred?" Alfred runs his hand through his hair and glares at me.

Raising my hands in a surrender gesture I say, "I didn't know you would get scared, maybe if you didn't pile on those sheets that high you could've saw in front of you and seen me coming." I retort motioning towards the sheets scattered around us. "As for Alfred, that's the name I assigned you since you didn't tell me what yours was the last time we spoke. What you don't like it?" I fake a hurt voice and pout. Alfred tenses up and looks away, mumbling something under his breath and bends down gathering the sheets. I start to help him but he jerks away and says, "I don't need help from anyone, elite, head housekeeper, chef, and certainly not from _you."_ I stop and look at him, head tilted to one side and try to see what he has against me, and the venomous words against the elite.

"Okay, fine I don't usually offer my help to just anyone but since you don't want my help anyways I guess you can figure this all out on your own. It was nice talking to you Alfred maybe we can continue this some other time." Then I get up and head off to my rooms turning in the direction of where I left the recruits earlier. Alfred seems a bit unhappy here, I wonder what his story is.

Once back at my rooms I close the door and pull out the letter I wrote to June and Eden, written in the language Eden, John and I came up with when we were younger and didn't want mum finding out what we were planning.

 _Edne,_

 _Mi fase tub ginbe lhed dnuer ruisctiny_

 _E notd wnok hewn ell eb ackb._

 _Eujn,_

 _E vole oyu eb trons nad vige hist mancomdre lehl._

 _Rouys walyas,_

 _Nadiel_

Folding it up I wait until after dinner to sneak out of my rooms and make my way towards the kitchens. Placing it under a plate cover set by the dishwasher I walk away giving the head chef a wink, grabbing a pastry from the counter nearby. She nods her head and continues washing dishes.

On my way out I pass by Alfred who just stands there eyeing me before turning and disappearing down a different hallway.

I go back to my rooms and let out a long sigh, sliding down my door.

 _June, how am I going to do this without you?_

 **I know this chapter isn't that long but I wanted it to get out as soon as possible for you guys. I'll write a longer chapter next time which I'm hoping to get down by next Wednesday.**

 **I'll be ending this sorry soon and making it into a sequel. There's just too much I have planned and I don't want to continue it like this so wait for that soon.**

 **Thank you all for continuing this story with me it means** _ **so**_ **much.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~byee**


	15. Chapter 14

**I own nothing but the plot, and my characters.**

 **June**

"I swear if I hear another goddy complaint I'm-"

"Commander Iparis it's about Day, we think we found something."

Jumping up I stare at the private tasked to report to me in disbelief and hope. Could they really have found something? After researching and working with Eden, trying to pull all my memories from that time I was held captive I still couldn't find any clue on where Day could be.

"If your lying or your information isn't backed up with hard evidence and facts I'm going to make sure your time as a soldier here is so miserable you wish you didn't pass your evaluation exam."

The private visablly gulped before replying, "um-yes well,um-"

"Spit it out private!"

" Wing sent for me and told me personally that he found a link to where Day is being held. He said that Day sent a letter, and he's waiting for you so you guys can read it together."

A letter. My hope is riding on this letter that Day supposedly sent. All my instincts and training are telling me this could be a trick, a way to lure us in. Day might not have even sent it, but my hope is winning out and I find myself shoving all my documents aside and grabbing my coat before dismissing the private. Glancing down I read his name tag, "Thank you Private...Samson. Are you...by any chance, related to Chad Samson?"

"Yes Ma'am he's my younger brother."

"Right...your dismissed."

"Thank you, ma'am"

With that I run out of my office and head straight for Eden and Day's place.

 ***time skip***

"Eden! There's a letter from Day? Are you certain it isn't some setup created by-"

"Yes June I'm sure, he wrote it in the language John, him, and I came up with when we were younger and they were planning some scheme I was forced to take part in."

Smiling at my image of young Day causing trouble I look to where the letter is laying on the coffee table.

"Well, what's it say?" I ask impatiently.

Eden rolls his eyes and begins to read.

" _Eden,_

 _I'm safe but being held under scrutiny  
I don't know when I'll be back._  
This part is addressed to you,

 _June,_  
 _I_ _love you,_ _be strong_ _and_ _give_ _this_ _Commander hell._  
 _Yours always_ ,  
 _Daniel"_

Folding the note up he hands it to me leans forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees and ruffles his hair.

"Aargggh! Damn it Daniel, how are we suppose to find you if all you gave us was a short cryptic message!"

Staring at Eden in surprise I hesitate and go over and pat him on the shoulder, Edens usually the calm one that's reassuring everyone on Days safe return and helping them out with their worries but lately he's been moody and easily aggravated.

"Eden, we're going to find to find Day soon, this letter is a reassurance that he's still alive and as cocky as ever, Days the king of short cryptic messages. We were doing fine up till this point with our search, this letter just re-enforces the level of seriousness we have to take on our efforts."

Eden looks up from where his head is in his hands, his eyes red and shoulders sagged in the position of a man whose carrying a huge weight on his shoulders.

"I don't need reassurances on Daniel's well being, I know he's fine, he's the best fighter out there. What I need is to be able to do something useful, Daniel's always going off and doing all these amazing things ever since we were little, fighting all the neighborhood bullies when they made fun of me for building strange contraptions, working to help put food on the table when our mom got sick, and even creating this personality to get me medicine when I had the stupid goddy plauge. I haven't ever done anything to help the way Daniel has, I build things but I can't build anything to find where Daniel is. I wish they took me instead, at least everyone would have someone useful, but you guys have me, and all I can do is try to make up for Daniel's absence."

Once Eden finished his rant, he shook my hand off his shoulder and stood up running his fingers through his hair, making it stand up even more.  
"Eden-"

"I'm going to go, I need some time to think and figure out where that letter was sent through to get to here." And with that, he opens the door and walls out leaving me to take in what just occured. Leaning back on the couch I close my eyes and talk to Day to call my nerves.

"Edens been carrying this weight around with him all this time and I didn't even know, no one did. Would you have known he was feeling this way Day?" chuckling I think of what Eden said, "yeah you would have noticed something was wrong with him and made him realise he's important to a lot of people, just like you are. He's hurting right now Day, and I don't know how to help him. Is there even a way for me to help him, he doesn't seem to like me much these days." Pausing I let my mind wander, not really thinking of anything but one memory that keeps bugging me oops up again.

 _Fighting in the car park of the hospital Eden is at with Day, laying down on the ground trying to hide from the people sent to capture me and analyzing everything around me. The can that pulls up has a logo on it from the Pine district, where the colonies headquarters was._

 _Suddenly I'm being carried to the van after the fairy dust is blown in my face, but before I black out I notice the faces of my captors. Their eyes and stances are those of people who have been trained for this kind of thing, as if what they're doing is something that they were taught was for the greater good._

Next I'm back to where I was being held captive, right before Day bursts in to save me.

 _I overhear the conversation between the people there as I pass by them_

" _Commander Grieves says that he's bringing the best to show us how to beat any opponent, that it's just a matter of time before he comes for her."_

" _So you really believe that D-"_

" _What are you guys doing talking, there's work to get done!"_

" _Yes sir!"_

" _Sir, he's sir!"_

What could that mean? The logo has to mean that they're not apart of any of our major enemies. Maybe some colony radicalist group. The eyes of those men, seemed kind of...brainwashed, as if they're apart of some group or organization though. Makes sense because that fairy dust was a chemical unknown to the doctors here or Antarctica. As for the conversation I bet they were taking Day, but to make him teach them things?

An idea is slowly forming as to why Day was taken and what this could mean.

 _Please let me be wrong._

Grabbing my coat I leave Eden and Day's place, along sure to lock the door and head back my office to do some research of my own to get Day back.

 **Eden**

Entering my office I pull out my laptop and type in my password.

 **JohnnyDannyEddie**

Those are the nicknames out mom use to call us when she wanted to embarrass us into doing our chores. We would already do them but we pretended to hate it so that we could see her laugh and give us a content smile.

"Eden your here! Save me!" Jason says running to hide under my desk. Confused I jump up to check for any danger but Jason whispers from behind my desk, "Its Anthem, she's on a rampage. I was just messing around, I didn't mean for that to happen I swear!"

Rolling my eyes I sit back down. Jason and Anthem are always playing pranks on everyone including each other and they always end up with a mad person trying to find them. "What happened exactly so I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Well I recently bought some paint to redecorate my house and I had it shipped here so that I could test out the colors on the office walls here before I ruined my house. So I went to her office because you know how ugly those walls are and I was going to surprise her but I left paint cans open on her desk and I was moving everything when I left to get a drink from downstairs, I didn't want anyone coming in and trying to steal my paint though so I placed them on the ladder by the door and when she walked in the door hit the ladder and the paint flew everywhere."

"Jason, what do you mean by everywhere?"

"Well…"

"EDEN IS JASON IN YOUR OFFICE!"

Jason's face turned pale and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes that I can never resist so I not my head and he scrambles back under my desk. Turning I out on a calm faccade when Anthem runs in, but I almost break it when I see her. Her hair is dropping with yellow green paint, blue paint covers her clothes and there's glitter covering her from head to toe. I almost go back on my promise because Jason apparently didn't tell me the complete truth.

"Anthem, I thought we agreed glitter just wasn't your thing."

"Aaaarghhh! That stupid, egg headed, yolk for brains Jason did this to me! Wait till I get my hands on him, where is he I know he must have come to you to hide him!"

"Anthem I don't-" A bing sounds on my laptop and I freeze, eyes going wide. Turning around I run to my laptop and quickly type in the security codes I have to access my laptop.

"Your always on that laptop, typing with your eyes glued to it, what's it have on there? Jason and I have an ongoing bet."

"It's information I need for my brother."

" _ **You have one new video message."**_

That's weird never heard that before."

"Me neither" I mumble opening it up.

" **Eden Baltaar Wing, this is General Grievous-Grieves** _ **stupid boy.**_ **I'm sending you this message to notify you that your search for your brother Day should stop now. There's no need to do that anymore seeing as he has decided to join us.-"**

"Whose General Grieves?" Jason cuts in now standing beside me on my right. Anthem glares at him from my left and starts to move toward him when the video goes on.

" **I'm giving you a choice here, join us also and help us with your technological skills and you will be able to see Day everyday, we need you Eden. Your invaluable to us, you can help make your society better and far more advanced than that of the Repubic. I'll give you three days to make your decision before I cut this line of communication and take your answer as a no. Your brother sends his regards."**

Pushing back from my desk I stand up and run my hands through my hair thinking of what all this could mean. Daniel's joined them? No way he's more than likely just playing along, his letter seems to make it seem that way at least.

"Eden? Where did you say your brother was again?" Anthem asks from my desk. Turning I look from Anthem, dripping with paint and glitter, to Jason, glasses askew and hair sticking everywhere in a mad scientist way as always and make a decision.

"Jason, Anthem...I need your help."


End file.
